The Crystal Heart
by The obnoxious spy
Summary: (CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN MORE DETAILS ON CHAPTER 13) The Crystal Heart has been destroyed. King Sombra has returned and has captured the Crystal Empire and enslaves all of the ponies there. Now he's coming for the rest of Equestria. However after nine humans enter the world of Equestria, they vow to stop King Sombra and save Equestria from his wrath
1. Painting the town RED

**NOTE: This is a rewritten chapter. If you're new to The Crystal Heart and then you read the next chapter and you wonder why it's all of a sudden been poorly written, its because I haven't done that chapter yet. This message will be removed when I've rewritten all the chapter I needed to do. Also, this story takes place after season 3**

"GUY'S OUR INTELLIGENCE HAS BEEN STOLEN!" Shouted Engineer. Everyone in the RED base (disguised as RED bread) woke up.

"What?" Asked Scout. "Aw, crap". Everyone got out of their bed and rushed to get whatever equipment they could get. "Ok, Engie where they at?"

"Up at 2Fort, just get whatever you can find and ditch your hats, we gotta move!". Everyone ran towards the truck. Heavy got in the drivers seat and turned the cars engine on. He pushed the pedals and drove immediately drove to 2Fort. Another day, another briefcase to steal. What could make this day any different?

**Meanwhile**

In the magical land of Equestria, they lie under the threat of King Sombra. Around a week ago, the crystal heart, the magical item which kept Sombra away from the Crystal Empire, has been mysteriously destroyed. Now everypony in the a Crystal Empire has been enslaved, including Princess Cadence. Sombra visited Cadence's prison cell.

"Hello Cadence..." He said. Cadence looked through the bars of her cell, unable to use magic because of Sombra's influence over the a Crystal Empire

"Sombra..." She glared. "You won't get away with this..." She muttered. "Twilight will stop you again! She always will!". Sombra began to cackle.

"Cadence, we learn from our mistakes..." He said. "Twilight Sparkle...will die, I've already settled it, NOTHING can go wrong!"

**Meanwhile**

RED team began their assault on the BLU fortress. They stormed through the building, Spy sapped any sentries, Heavy mowed down Soldiers, Medic healed his comrades and Scout was being Scout. They charged into the intelligence room and swiped their briefcase. Well it was theirs but now it belonged to REDS. They all ran out and headed to their side of 2Fort. They charged back, signalling Sniper to cover them, who was sat on second floor of their base. He watched as they ran into their fort. They ran towards their intelligence room and put the briefcase down.

"Whew". Sweated Scout. "Mission accomplished". Spy turned towards Engineer's sentry.

"Engineer, Demomans a Spy!" He exclaimed. Engineer grabbed his wrench and hit 'Demoman' in the face with it and watched as he merged into a BLU Spy. Everyone began to relax as they returned the Intel back without the Administrator or Miss Pauling knowing about it.

"Well done team!" Exclaimed Heavy, pulling out a Sandvich. "We make a good team!", he began to eat it and recover health that wasn't healed. Demoman began drinking his Scrumpy, but then looked at the briefcase then began to wonder something.

"Lads, do you ever wonder what's in there?" He asked. He reached towards the briefcase, until Spy pulled it away.

"Don't, idiot! We dodged a bullet doing this without them knowing, but if they find out we opened a briefcase, then we'll be in deep trouble!". Demoman snatched it back.

"Aw come on, it's only a peek!" He insisted, before Spy snatched it back.

"We are not opening it!" He shouted. Demoman grinned.

"Fine we'll do this the hard way then!" He said, as they both began pulling each side of this briefcase.

**Meanwhile**

In a certain treehouse, six ponies were sat there, waiting.

"Twilight, what can we do?" Asked the one in the hat. "Celestia's too busy dealing with things on her side, but what can we do?". Five ponies were staring at the purple pony, who had a horn and a wing, commonly referred to as a Alicorn. She sighed.

"Alright, I've got a idea but I fear it'll be risky" she started. "After I became an Alicorn, Celestia and Luna showed me spells that Alicorns are only capable of doing. I'm about to attempt a summoning spell, which should summon some of the greatest fighters in the universe. How many of them I summon, depends on my magic energy." Everypony in the room nodded at each other and looked at Twilight.

"Alright, darling. Do it" she said.

"W-wait" said one of the ponies, shyly. "What if they aren't ponies...what if they're evil?"

"Like I said, it'll be risky but if we don't do anything Ponyville will fall".

Her horn began to flow and a purple portal opened up in the air. Everypony stood back and began to watch Twilight summon these fighters

**Meanwhile**

"STOP!" Shouted Spy

"GIMME IT!" Screamed Demoman, as they were both pulling on the briefcase, while the rest of RED team watched.

"They've been going at this for ten minutes now..." Said Heavy.

"Shud wee hulp dum?" Mumbled Pyro.

"Nah, let 'em go at it" said Scout, who was eating a bucket of chicken.

*SNAP*

"YOU IMBECILE, THE BRIEFCASE IS OPEN!" Yelled Spy.

"Bloody hell man, you're the one who shoulda let go!" Shouted Demoman, who was looking through the pieces of paper on the floor. It was mostly Intel on and each side. Demoman kicked something away, which hit Sniper's foot. Sniper picked it up and looked at the item, it was a journal? The title read: 'Equestria' he opened it and looked through the entries. Scout peeked.

"Hey, um what're ya reading?" He asked.

"No idea, mate" something about at this place" he flipped through the pages and skimmed them. "...which is supposedly inhabited by colourful ponies...". Everyone laughed at Sniper and looked at the journal he was reading and began to mock him.

As they all flipped through the pages they began to laugh at the poorly edited images of horses and unicorns. Then a purple light emerged in front of them, they all looked away and saw a giant purple circle.

"One of your failed experiments, I suppose doctor?" Asked Spy. Medic stayed silent.

"Guys..." Began Medic. "It's PULLING ME IN!" He screamed as he was getting mysteriously dragged towards this circle. Engineer grabbed Medics hand. Until he started getting dragged as well. Until one by one they all started to get dragged.

"I don't think it's working, Twilly!" Exclaimed a excited voice coming from the portal.

"I'll have to try harder" said another voice who began grunting. Then the force coming from the portal starting pulling harder at the nine RED team warriors until they were flung towards the portal. They were all travelling through some type of wormhole as if they stepped on one of Engineer's teleporters. The first one to get through was Scout, who fell onto a hard, wooden floor.

"W-where am I?" He muttered. Spy was the next to come through the portal and landed on Scout. "Hey, get off me!" Shouted Scout.

"What? You shouldn't of even been on the floor in the first place!" He argued. Then everyone fell through at the same time, landing on top of each other.

"I feel a larger one coming in next!" Said a voice. Everyone knew what that meant, they all attempted to scramble off each other, unfortunately they failed as Heavy fell through last and landed on everyone.

"OW OW OW, get off us fatty!" Shouted Scout as he rolled off and dragged Scout out by the collar.

"What did you say, little man?" Demanded Heavy.

"Heh heh, nothing! Nothing!" Cried Scout, wriggling free.

"*ahem*, fighters we command you to defeat King Sombra!" Said a voice. They all looked at the source of the voice. There were six ponies in front of them. Heavy laughed.

"HAH! Do you little ponies think you can...you can..." Said Heavy, before fainting.

"Well, he didn't last long, anyway the rest of you, I command you as your conjurer to defeat King Sombra!" Commanded the Pony in front of the group, she was purple and had a horn and wings. Everyone else turned pale.

"THAT FREAKIN HORSE JUST T-T-TALKED!" Screamed Scout. As one by one they all fainted. Except Pyro however, since this was an everyday thing for him.

"Erm, alright...YOU THERE, you are the most powerful warrior in the universe and I command you to defeat King Sombra!" Shouted the purple pony.

"Nu" mumbled Pyro.

"Excuse me...erm what did you say? I can't exactly hear...hey if I just take this mask off-". The purple pony tried removing Pyro's mask, this sent Pyro into a fit of rage as he pulled out his axe and threatened the Ponies with it. The purple ones horn started to glow and shocked Pyro unconscious.

"Twilight, what the hay was that?" Asked the Pony in the hat. The purple one, Twilight Sparkle sighed.

"I told all of you it'd be risky, Applejack" she said. The yellow one, Fluttershy came out of hiding.

"They didn't seem...nice" she said, shyly. The unicorn with the elegant purple mane, called Rarity, stepped forward and poked the unconscious RED team members

"Well, if there's one thing we know only one of them has a good style of clothes, ugh" she gagged, specifically poking Scout due to his 'poor' choice of clothing. The pink, excited one, Pinkie Pie seemed to have a positive attitude towards the whole situation

"OOH OOH WHAT IF WE THROW THEM A PARTY!" She giggled. The blue one with the rainbow mane, Rainbow Dash, walked towards the corner and frowned.

"We probably didn't need them anyway..." She muttered.

"Alright, everypony we have a bigger situation now!" Said Twilight. "We don't know what species these creatures are and whether they're good or bad. Yet I don't want to disturb the princess, so could everyone look around in books for species?" She asked. Everypony began searching Twilight's house, which was basically a library in its own way. Twilight decided to risk the fact that she might be disturbing the princess. "Spike!" She shouted. Spike, her dragon walked into the room. "Spike, write a letter: Dear Princess Celestia, I summoned nine creatures of the same species, however I cannot identify what species or what their neutrality is! Please advise what to do, sincerely Twilight Sparkle."

"Got it!" Said Spike, as he breathed fire on it, which sent the letter to the Princess. Alright, now time to find this book

**Later that day**

Twilight sighed not being able to figure out what they were. She looked at the 'creatures', who were still unconscious. They all looked like the humans in the world through the mirror at the Crystal Empire, but they seemed a bit...plain in colour.

"Humans" read out Applejack. Twilight looked at Applejack, who was reading a book labelled 'Taboo stories'.

"No, they can't be...they look nothing like the ones I saw in that other world!" Said Twilight, reading out from the book. "Nopony knows if humans exist or not, but it is believed they are dangerous hunters, hunting any animal and killing most things. No, that...that can't be true that's not what-"

As they all read the book, they felt something sharp in their necks. Twilight pulled it out and saw a dart, labelled with the letters: ZZZ

"Oops" said a voice. "That was not medicine!". The six ponies all fell asleep, oblivious to who hit them...


	2. The darkness rises

Everyone got up and walked towards Medic, who dragged them all to one corner.

"Well that just happened" said Scout. "Are they dead?" He asked.

"Nope, I only used tranquilliser darts". Said Medic, looking at the ponies, then started to laugh, evilly. "But they sure do look like good test subjects!" He cackled, pulling out a scalpel. Engineer slapped it out of his hands.

"Doc, are you crazy?" Asked Engineer. "All we gotta do is find a way back home, besides I think Pyro would kill you if he sees you killed a god damn Unicorn for it's heart! Speaking of which...where is Pyro?". They all heard mumbling above and saw Pyro rummaging through a chest and put on a Tiara he found. "Well it's good to see Pyro acting back to normal".

The tiara Pyro found had a purple star on it.

"Well, then how DO we get home?" Asked Spy, looking out the window. "Looks like we're in a whole town of these talking horses". Everyone looked outside, seeing houses and streets filled with these 'talking horse's'. "It's almost as if we're in another world or another universe!" Said Spy.

"Alright...I say we just...kill 'em all and begone from this place" said Medic.

"No, doc. We just...I dunno...ask them..." Said Engineer. "So everyone out your weapons away, especially you Py-" Engineer began looking around. "Where's Pyro?!" He asked, frantically looking everywhere.

"...*ahem*" coughed Spy, pointing out a window. Engineer looked and saw Pyro walking down the street, with his flamethrower out.

"Aw, heck we gotta get him back in!" Shouted Engineer as he ran outside. The rest of RED rolled their eyes and chased after Pyro as well. Scout closed the door to make sure that the ponies inside won't escape.

Everyone, or everypony stared at the strange creature with a mask walking down the street. Engineer gave chase towards Pyro after seeing him aim his flamethrower at a building.

"PYRO, PYRO PYRO!" Shouted Engineer, as he skidded to a halt.

"Wud?" Asked Pyro.

"Look, I don't know what you're currently seeing...but DO NOT BURN THAT HOUSE!" He shouted. Pyro looked at the building and back to RED team.

"Okey" mumbled Pyro. Instead of going towards his friends, he decided to stumble towards a crowd of ponies, once again aiming his flamethrower at them. Soldier charged towards Pyro and restrained him to the floor, the ponies backing away. Soldier glared at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU MAGGOTS LOOKING AT!" Soldier screamed. Everypony ran away, into their homes.

"Nicely done, idiot" said Demoman. "Now, we should go before a mob hunts us down or somet like that"

**Meanwhile**

Sombra overlooked Ponyville.

"Now then, time to murder Twilight Sparkle and this town with her" he said. One of Sombra's soldiers appeared next to him.

"Your highness, everypony is distracted by these...nine unidentified creatures who have arrived in Ponyville" he said.

"I'm intrigued, what are they?" Said Sombra.

"We don't know, but we suspect it came from the Everfree forest. Also everypony has hid in their homes and nopony has seen Twilight Sparkle and the rest of them leave her home" said the Soldier. Sombra grinned.

"Excellent, it's time to move in for the kill" he laughed, as a green aura surrounded him, as he teleported away.

**Meanwhile**

All of RED team dragged Pyro through the now deserted streets of Ponyville.

"Right, Pyro once we get out of here...WE are gonna have a chat on which balloonicorns to burn and which you don't!" Exclaimed Engineer. Pyro sighed.

"Um sury" he said.

"Wait..." Said Spy. They arrived back at where they were originally transporterd to, where the unconscious ponies were. He pointed at the door.

"Wait, I thought we closed that thing!" Shouted Scout, pulling out his Force-a-nature. Spy pulled out his butterfly knife and crept inside. Inside, there was a black pony, who had red eyes and a red horn. He was wearing a silver helmet and there was a purple aura glowing from his eyes. The ponies, who were now awake were all trapped in the corner.

"Tell me, Twilight Sparkle" he said. "Where is your element of harmony? You know that gold tiara with a star on it?" He asked. Spy looked at Pyro and back to Sombra. Twilight noticed Spy walk in but carried on talking to Sombra.

"Why should I give it to you? You're are going to kill us anyway!" She said. Sombra growled and punched Fluttershy in the nose, making it bleed. She then began to cry.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Rainbow Dash, scraping her hoof on the floor. Sombra's horn began glowing.

"Ah ah ah, Rainbow Dash. One move and you'll end up like your friend!" He said. Spy raised his knife in the air and plunged it into Sombra's back, who roared in agony. He looked behind him, pulling the knife out.

"What the? How are you not dead?" Asked Spy.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, CREATURE!" Sombra screamed, lunging towards Spy. Scout ran up and hit Sombra, even though it didn't do any damage to him. Sombra noticed Twilight's Element of Harmony on Pyro's head. "GIVE IT TO ME!" Shouted Sombra.

"Nu" said Pyro. Sombra kicked Pyro into Engineer, the Element of Harmony flying in the air. Sombra grabbed it in the air.

"Got it!" Sombra shouted. Sniper stepped in, holding a jar with a yellow substance in it.

"INCOMING!" He shouted, throwing it. The jar broke and Sombra was of course covered in piss. Sombra glared at Sniper.

"I'll be back..." He growled, as he disappeared. They all catches their breaths.

"Ya'll alright?" Asked Engineer. The six ponies got out of the corner.

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you for saving us!" Exclaimed Twilight. Medic saw Fluttershy's bleeding nose.

"Here, let me help with that!" He said, pulling his Medi-Gun off his back and used it in Fluttershy, healing her.

"T-thanks mister" she said, shyly.

"Well, don't thank me yet. You still need to check for any excess limbs first and any DNA mutations, if they don't happen then you're fine!" Said Medic. Medic saw Rarity who was staring at Medic. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Well, I don't think fighters heal people do they?" She asked. Spy stepped in.

"Hold that thought, mademoiselle. If you let this man operate on you, he may liquify your skeleton" said Spy.

"Oh...well in that case, you are a pretty good warrior then!" Said Rarity, stepping away from Medic.

"Alright, hold on mates. Who the bloody hell was that before?" Asked Sniper.

"That would be King Sombra..." Said Twilight. "He was the reason why I summoned you guys, as a chance of evening the odds against him"

"Yeah...you tried to command me before" said Heavy.

"Yeah I remember, you commanded us to kill Sombra!" Said Scout.

"Yeah I did before you all fainted. So will you all do it?" Twilight asked. The RED team members gathered around into a circle.

"Should we?" Whispered Scout. "We were forced here after all..."

"I think we should. It can't be THAT hard to kill a evil pony right?" Said Engineer

"Du wee git pad?" Asked Pyro.

"Yeah, I agree with Pyro. We're mercenaries! So we get paid for doing their war work" said Sniper.

"So all in favour of doing mercenary work for them?" Asked Spy.

"Aye" they all said, exiting their group circle

"Alright, we're helping you" said Sniper.

"Wonderful!" Exclaimed Twilight. "I'll tell-"

"At a price of course! Let's see...how about $18,000,000. Which is $2,000,000 each, is that fine guys?" Asked Sniper. They all nodded at Sniper.

"Wait a minute! Why the hell are you charging us to help save lives?" Asked Applejack.

"Hmm, I'm not sure how this summoning spell works but erm...WE'RE FREAKIN' MERCENARIES!" Shouted Scout.

"Erm...I'm sure we can figure something out!" Said Twilight, trying to stay positive even though she has no idea what a 'dollar' is. "First I'll contact the Princess, Spike write another letter". As she was telling Spike what to do Sniper turned to Engineer.

"Hey, d'ya think you could make a piss tracker?" Asked Sniper

"Erm...sure, why?" Asked Engineer. Sniper started laughing.

"Got'cha, wanker" he mumbled to himself.

**Meanwhile**

Sombra and his soldiers were in a cave.

"Damn that creature!" He shouted, trying to wash off the piss which was currently dripping off him.

"Your highness, we've destroyed the elements" said one of his Soldiers.

"Good" said Sombra. "Now, although I doubt this will happen, I want a squad hiding by the entrance to this cave. There is a chance that the ponies will come in here, looking for the elements. If they do, I want you to either ambush them and kill them or use that Boulder to block the entrance. While you do that, I'll be burning Ponyville down to the ground..."


	3. Sentry goin up!

"Wow...didn't think this thing would actually work!" Exclaimed Engineer. He has successfully made a 'Piss Tracker' which managed to show the location of Sniper's Jarate.

"What would?" Asked Applejack, looking at the sonar device Engineer made. "Oh...a piss tracker?" She asked.

"That's right!" Shouted Sniper. "And with this thing, we'll all become millionaires!" He laughed. Heavy perked up with realisation.

"Hey...we never asked your names!" Said Heavy.

"Oh, that's right!" Said Twilight. She cleared her throat. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, this here is Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. What's yours?" She asked.

"I am Heavyweapons guy" began Heavy. "Heavy for short. My comrades names are: Medic, Sniper, Spy, Scout, Pyro, Soldier, Engineer and Demoman". He said.

"Ummm I think we'll have no problem remembering those names..." Chuckled Twilight.

Scout pulled out his gun.

"Well, let's go kill that evil Pony guy". He said.

"Wait!" Shouted Twilight. "We're coming with since he stole the elements.". Scout rolled his eyes.

"Fine, lets go" he moaned. Everyone and everypony walked out. As soon as they walked out into the street. The first thing they heard was.

"GO AWAY YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" Screamed multiple voices coming from houses. They all sighed and kept following Engineer who was using the Piss Tracker to find out where Sombra is. But the abuse was still hurling towards them.

"Y'know this is technically your fault Soldier for scaring these harmless animals" said Spy. That until a rock was thrown at him.

"NICE SUIT, FREAK!" Screamed a voice.

"I change my mind, Pyro" he said. Pyro looked at Spy and nodded. And shot his flamethrower in the air, making all of the ponies slam their windows and run.

Rainbow Dash flew in front of the whole group.

"What the hay you guys?!" She shouted. "First you're charging us and now your terrorising them?".

"Well sorry, not our fault they're being a bunch of dicks" said Scout.

"Rainbow Dash, calm down" said Twilight. "But I agree though, you aren't exactly helping us by doing that". She said. "But I haven't seen things this bad since Zecora though..."

"Zecora?" Asked Medic.

"Zecora was a zebra who was neglected by Ponyville for a while because she was a zebra and also because she makes these weird potions as well"

"Well you guys must've been racists..." Muttered Demoman. "Anyway its Soldiers and Pyro's fault this happened anyway".

They followed Engineer to the outskirts of Ponyville, where they found a cave. The Piss Tracker began to beep.

"Well it leads in here" said Engineer. "He must be hiding out in here...". Engineer pulled out a flashlight and aimed it in the tunnel. They began to walk in but.

"Wait!" Shouted Spy, who stopped behind. "My common sense is tingling..."

"Your common sense is tingling?" Asked Scout.

"Yes just like your mothers tingles, anyway this is clearly a trap!" Said Spy. "I mean come on, THERES A BOULDER RIGHT THERE!" He shouted, pointing at the large boulder sat next to the entrance. He turned around and lit a cigarette. "So I suggest that we DO NOT enter and find out where his base of operations is so we can...guys?" He turned around. "Oh they entered..."

"Wow they actually came in?" Asked a voice from the tunnel. Spy looked and saw two pony's that looked like Sombra, but smaller. "Hey and those creatures are here too! We should kill them as well!". Spy rolled his eyes and pulled out his knife.

"I swear to god, if this doesn't instantly kill them..." Spy muttered, following them into the cave.

Everyone followed Engineer into the cave

"So then, what are the elements of harmony?" Asked Medic.

"The elements are supernatural artifacts, representing the aspects of harmony. They're also the most powerful magic known to Equestria and we are the bearers of them. The elements are honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty and Magic" said Twilight. Scout yawned.

"Yeah, but I'm sure 'magic' ain't exactly a part of harmony" said Scout. Heavy slapped him on the back.

"Sorry about little man" he said. "We don't have magic but I guess he can't respect that"

"Don't forget Murasmus!" Exclaimed Soldier.

"Yes, apart from the sorcerer" said Heavy.

"Murasmus?" Asked Applejack.

"OOH OOH!" Exclaimed Pinkie pie. "Is he an evil wizard who stole Mr. Demomans eyes, became Mr. Soldiers roommate and you kicked him out so now he always try to kill you when it's Nightmare night?"

"Uhh...if nightmare night is this world's equivalent to Halloween then yes...how did you even know?" Asked Sniper.

"Just a hunch!" Giggled Pinkie Pie.

"Ah, it ends here!" Said Engineer, who stopped at a recently dried up yellow puddle. Sniper sniffed it.

"Yep, it's definitely mine!" He said. Twilight and the rest ran towards a large pile of rocks.

"No no no no..." She cried, pulling out six objects. "He's...he actually did it...he destroyed the elements!". She lifted out the broken tiara that Pyro was lifting. Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Well...what now. It's clear we can't trust THEM!" She shouted.

"Ugh, what the hell is your problem?" Asked Scout.

"MY PROBLEM? YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WHO PUT US TO SLEEP AND TERRORISED PONYVILLE!" Argued Rainbow Dash. As Scout was about to unleash his counter argument, a red beam of light burst through Scout, injuring him.

"What the hell? Was that a damn laser beam?" Asked Demoman. Medic rushed over to Scout and healed him

"Ah, there you are!" Said a voice. Everyone looked towards the source of the voice. Two dark stallions came from the pathway which leads to the entrance. "King Sombra has ordered your execution. Die" he said.

"I think not!" Said a familiar French voice. Spy was sneaking behind them the who,e time and plunged his knife into one of the soldiers back and then shot the other stallion in its head.

"Spy! So you came in after all!" Said Engineer.

"Well they weren't exactly subtle about the whole thing" said Spy putting away his pistol. "And although it only happened once, I am relieved to know that not everyone in this land survives a backstab!".

"They're down here!" Shouted some voices as they heard loud footprints head towards them.

"Aw crap, that sounds like a lot of em" said Scout.

"Sentry, goin up!" Shouted Engineer, placing a toolbox down. The toolbox opened up and a Sentry Gun started to deploy.

"What's that?" Asked Applejack.

"A Sentry gun" said Engineer. He threw out another toolbox which opened up as a chair. He sat down on it and began resting.

"What the hay are you doin'?" Asked Applejack. "They're gonna kill us!". Engineer pointed at the Sentry Gun. The Sentry beeped and began firing. Applejack looked and saw it was shooting at the soldiers charging towards them. "Uh, hey more are coming this way!" Said Applejack.

"Use more gun" said all of the RED team members.

"You took the words right outta my mouth!" Said Engineer, sitting up. He got off the chair he was sat on and hit the Sentry gun with his wrench. Before Applejack was about to say something. Spy said:

"Don't question how he does it, we don't even know". He said.

The Sentry gun got bigger and two Gatling Guns emerged from the top and began rapidly firing at the soldiers charging towards them. One by one they began to drop dead.

"Fall back!" Shouted a voice. "Seal the Entrance! Use that Boulder!". Spy looked at everyone with a 'told you so' face. And watched as the entrance was closed off.


	4. Making a Reputation

**the crystal heart**

**I know I said this in the last chapter of a ponies journey, but I just want to thank you all again for visiting and leaving a review in this story and the elder scrolls one. once again I'm sorry for the delay of them, because I try my best to write 3 stories at a time. But you probably don't care! So onto the story!**

Demoman blew up the rock that was covering the way. When everyone ( and everypony) ran out, they saw that Sombra's minions were attacking or enslaving some of the citizens

"What are zhey doing?" Asked spy

"They are either killing or enslaving the ponies!" Screamed Twilight. It became clear to RED that ponies have never seen war in ages. Heavy, realisesing That he still had his beloved Sascha, whirled it

"Lets keel leetle baby warriors!" He shouted, as he charged in, guns blazing. Pyro took out his flamethrower

"Led bun shid!" He yelled. Engineer slapped it out of his hands and gave him his shotgun and fire axe.

"we can't risk burning down this town, Pyro!" He shouted. Pyro sighed and ran into battle. Medic started prepping up his übercharge on heavy, who was happily mowing down Sombra's Soldiers while the "laser" wounds were healing up.

* * *

**meanwhile**

Spy thought it would be a good idea to disguise himself as a soldier so he could see what the enemy was doing. He walked through the forest, where they were coming from. At first there were 3 metal cages filled with..

"wooden wolves?" Said Spy, not realising that he was saying it out loud.

"Were you raised in a barn!? These are Timberwolves!" Exclaimed one of the soldiers. Spy just shrugged his shoulders, assuming they were decorations. As he carried on walking, he saw a mortar. Spy got back into character and said

"Excuse me, sir but uh...what is this?"

"This is a special mortar which is powered by fear...if we fail capturing Ponyville, then we shall use this to mind control the ponies into walking into a slave cage. Those are the lords orders" spy looked down at his trustworthy Electro-sapper. Hopefully this would work.

* * *

**meanwhile, back at Ponyville **

Scout was busy shooting Sombra's soldiers with his Scattergun. Scout noticed that Rainbow dash was guarding a certain area in the graveyard. But why?

"Hey scout, I can see a new type of soldiers in the distance!" Shouted Sniper from above. When Scout looked ahead closer, he saw a wolf...made out of wood! Scout ran up to it and smashed it to smithereens.

"and by soldiers, do you mean wusses?!" chuckled scout. Sniper lowered his rifle in shock

"Watch out!" He screamed. When scout turned around, the reformed Timberwolf struck him in the heart. And this time it hurt! Whilst putting pressure on the wound he stumbled behind cover, away from the Timberwolf.

"Medic!" He shouted. The familiar shout made Medic turn to the direction where scout was.

"Wait here, heavy!" He exclaimed. He pulled out his syringe gun, shooting needles at any soldiers he could. When he found Scout, clutching his heart, he used his medi gun, however it would not work! "Whatever attacked you must've destroyed the device attached to your heart!" He exclaimed. Scout pointed behind Medic, sputtering out words of warning. Without thinking, Medic pulled out the most random needle out of his pocket and shoved it in the Timberwolf.

"We are trying to kill it, not heal it!" Yelled scout. Then..the unexpected happened. The Timberwolfs "skin" started to go damp and rotten, and fell down for good. Medic, picked up the needle

"enviromental..hazard? When did I make this!?" Asked medic.

"That's...probably a bad sign!" Chuckled Scout.

"my friend, go inside miss sparkles house, you are in no shape to be fighting!" exclaimed Medic. Scout, without arguing he ran inside Twilight's house. "Now where was I...?"

meanwhile somewhere else. Soldier and Demoman were busy attacking the cages. Soldier ran out and blew up all of Sombra's soldiers while Demoman used his grenade launcher to blast open the doors on the cages.

"couple more of missions together then maybe you could persuade Merasmus to gimme my eye back!" Said Demoman. The patriotic maniac ignored Demoman, as he knew it was impossible to turn Monoculus into an normal eye again. Soldier heard something growling behind some bushes. Soldier, being the curious mercenary, pushed the bushes aside, only to be attacked by a Manticore! It hit Soldier away, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Need some help over here!" He shouted, catching Demomans attention. Demoman pulled out his sticky launcher and shot it at the manticore. It didn't do anything except making it drop Soldier and turned its attention to Demoman.

"...oh shite..." He muttered, as the Manticore charged at Demoman. He dodged out of the way and shot the manticore with his grenade launcher, and successfully damaged it, but not killed it. Soldier picked himself up and aimed his Rocket launcher at it. Unfortunately for the Manticore..the rocket went in its mouth.

"..MAGGOT!"

* * *

**meanwhile**

All of the ponies who escaped the cages were told to go in the barn at sweet apple acres. Which was guarded by Engineers sentry gun, whilst Engineer was napping

"I still don't know how you are still a Soldier, sleepin' on the job.." Asked Applejack. Engineer briefly glanced over at Applejack

"As long as I get paid.." He muttered, stuttering back to sleep again"

* * *

**meanwhile, back at Ponyville**

"I am fully charged...Ready?" Asked Medic. Heavy nodded. The mane six were confused at what he meant by charged. Medic flipped a switch on his medi gun and fired away at heavy

_**"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_Screamed heavy, as the bullets became bubbles and enemies turned into water. His skin glowed chrome red, and his eyes became yellow with an evil hint. The mane six didn't know whether to be amazed...or horrified. Hundreds, if not thousands fell before him.

"Retreat!" Screamed one of Sombra's soldiers, as they all ran back into the forest. Heavy, and the rest of RED tried to kill who they can.

* * *

**meanwhile**

"new orders everypony, we have to activate the fear mortar, we are failing!" said Sombra's commander. All of the a Soldiers grinned, once again..all of the ponies would be their slaves. They anxiously watched him reach for the lever. "OW!" He screamed. As he got a powerful electric shock. He looked inside the power box , first a note fell down and then he saw a box with words saying "Electro-Sapper" no matter how he tried he couldn't get it off. "What sorcery is this!?" He exclaimed. He picked up the note..it said

"May I make a suggestion...Run!"

* * *

**meanwhile**

All of RED team cheered happily as they knew they won. Scout walked out with a bandage over his heart, first pumping his fellow teammates

"Hey wait a minute, where's spy!" He asked nervously. They heard a familiar uncloaking sound behind them

"Did I miss anything?" He asked. Red team turned at him

"Only thing you missed was me killing WEAKLINGS!" He shouted. "..what about you?" He asked. Everyone turned their attention to an explosion at the forest. All of RED team knew that Spy did not miss a thing AT ALL!

"Grr...!" mumbled a voice. Everyone looked around them, wondering where it was coming from. All of a sudden 10 timberwolves jumped down, growling viciously at them.

"Oh crap! Dem again!" Screamed scout. Demoman just gave them the funny look and shot his grenade launcher at the Timberwolves, blowing them apart. The Timberwolves then started to reform...into a bigger, more powerful Timberwolf. "Doc, use another one of those needles!"exclaimed scout

"Zat was the only I had!"

"What!"

"Zou think I have a needle for every occasion dunkorff!?" RED team panicked. Engineer started chuckling.

"I think we all know who can kill THIS thing!" He grinned. It didn't take a second before everyone turned to Pyro, who looked at them funny

"...Wud?" He asked

**(optional: play make it bun dem by skrillex)**

Engineer passed him his Flamethrower, the only weapon which makes enemies cower before him

"..Burn it.." He whispered. Pyro grinned before the Timberwolf. The Timberwolf widened its eyes as it knew the smell of gas. Pyro shot the flamethrower at it, making it whimper and groan from the pain. The fire burnt its legs and crippled most of its face. When it was completely helpless, Pyro aimed his axe at its head

"any lad wods?" He asked. The Timberwolf roared at him, before Pyro killed it for good. When the RED team looked up they saw everypony staring at them.

"Are you lot going to run from us again?" Asked Soldier. Instead of running away, they cheered. Hats in the air, roses thrown at them. Some random mare saying _"Take my Baby!" _

"Looks like you all made quite a reputation on the Ponies here!" Said Twilight. RED team actually felt good for once. For once in their lives, they were treated like heroes! Not washed up mercenaries. it was a wonderful feeling, nothing could say it better...

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Here we go...aaand zere!" Exclaimed Medic, as he and a newly fixed up scout walked out of Twilight's basement. RED cheered and patted him on the back.

"well it's getting dark. You should go to sleep, I have spare sleeping bags in my basement!" Said Twilight.

"Sleep sounds good! We haven't slept for a day!" Said Heavy. Demoman sighed.

"ye only way I go to sleep is by gettin' drunk, lass" he muttered as he reached for his Scrumpy. "What...where's my fockin' drink!?" He shouted.

* * *

**somewhere else..**

A mare was flying through the dark night...She gazed at the bottle of Scrumpy and looked up..past the moon, the stars, the galaxy..a place where all ponies were put in a better place.

"I...I don't want to do this..but I can't take the loneliness..." She looked down at the ground where her Sister really was. "Forgive me.." She said, as she drunk the bottle

**Who do you think the mare is? Say who it is in your next review!**


	5. The first piece

**The crystal heart**

**When I posted the first chapter I didn't expect much views since it this section only has 55 stories. But let me tell you the mind blowing news I've found out. This story has had 800 views! That's more views than A ponies journey which has been out since January! Thank you guys so much for stopping by to read this, you guys are the best!**

Demoman was the first to wake up to his Surprise. He got out of his sleeping bag and opened the basement window. For once, he actually admired the environment. Then Demo realised that it was Raining...or so he thought! He smelled the drop and noticed the smell

"My Scrumpy!" He said, as he climbed out of the basement window and saw a broken Scrumpy glass stuck in a branch. Angry, he climbed back through the window to wake up Scout, who slowly woke up to see an angry Demoman

"...what?" He asked.

"My Scrumpy is stuck in a branch!" Said Demoman. Scout was then forced through the window to stare at a broken bottle.

"You do know that it's broke, right...?"

"just get me damn bottle" sighed Demoman, face palming himself. Scout sighed and climbed up the tree. If there was one thing he was good at..it was running and climbing. He grabbed the bottle and a feather. Scout knew that all ponies or most birds who had feathers were in different colours. However, this was completely drenched in alcohol and he couldn't see what the original colour was. When he was about to climb down, he saw something at the corner of his eye. It was a small pointed diamond which was glowing a bright blue. Scouts eyes glimmered, this has to be valuable!

"Ok demo, here's your bottle..and this diamond I've found with it!" He boasted, showing it off

"how much do you think it's worth?" Asked Demoman.

"I dunno, but this house is a sea of books, so maybe we could find out!" Said scout. They walked in through the door this time and to their surprise, sniper was awake drinking a flask of coffee. "Hey Snipe's" said Scout.

"Mornin'" replied Sniper. Scout knew that Sniper was a wildlife/survival expert **(I think..ive read it in another fanfiction and I'm not sure if that's canon with the game, so sorry whoever I might have copied) **

"'ey sniper, do you know how much this is worth?" Asked Scout. Sniper grabbed the diamond and pulled out a random magnifying glass he had in his pocket and examined it. This diamond had small dark blue squares in it

"I'm not sure..maybe there is a book about it, 'ey?" Said Sniper. Demoman found a book about different crystals and rocks. Until something caught Snipers eye. He turned back a page labeled "Crystal heart". He compared the picture to the piece he had.

"isn't that ye thing lass was talkin' about?" Asked Demoman. Sniper looked for price.

"it is worth...NOTHING?!" He shouted. Scout clutched his head in rage. "*ahem* The crystal heart is part of the Royal family of Equestria and theft is an act of treason..punishable by banishment to..the MOON?" Said Sniper even more confused

"wow, they dont mess around do they?" Asked Scout.

"Oh good morning you three!". The three RED members turned and saw Twilight, who must've woke up from Snipers booming voice.

"Lass, aye don't mean to worry you but ahh.. Does this look familiar...?" Asked Demoman showing her the fragment.

"The crystal heart!" She gasped, levitating it towards her.

"yeah, I just randomly found this at the top of the tree!" Said Scout.

"Thank you boys, I have to tell this to the princess!" Giggled Twilight cheerfully "Spike!"

"Spike?" Said the three RED members. A small purple lizard thing climbed down the ladders and pulled out a note and letter. Without thinking Sniper pulled out his magnifying glass and inspected this newfound creature

"Doody! It's a bloody dragon!" He cheered.

"Uhh yes my names Spike, I only saw you when you first got here!" He said.

"Spike I want you to tell Princess Celestia that we have found a piece of the Crystal heart!" Said Twilight. Spike rolled the note up and set it on fire. EED team stared in awe as they saw the fire go out of the window.

"no we just wait and..and *BURP!*" RED team jumped back when they saw Spike had burped out another letter. He picked it up and read out "Thank you for informing me Twilight, but I don't yet know how I am going to put it together. I would like to meet these humans you have summoned, princess Celestia" Demoman looked at his watch..8:am

"Well that's the time we're meant to wake up at!" Demo exclaimed. He pulled out his sticky launcher and shot one underneath his teams sleeping bags,stepped back and detonated it, making his team mates face palm the ceiling

"Demoman, what was that for?!" Demanded Heavy.

"I was worried about you lot!" Sneered Demoman.

"Engineer, can you make us some bloody alarm clocks?" Yelled Soldier. Engineer just randomly reached inside a toolbox and pulled out 9 alarm clocks, which was of course red.

"How did you do that?" Asked Twilight. Engineer smirked

"A real magician never reveals his tricks!" He said gleefully.

"he han lod uff medal in dere n he quidy bid wud he wunt" said Pyro. Engineer cursed under his breath and then realised something. He reached inside the toolbox and pulled out 9 walkie talkies

"Because of that incident yesterday with Scout, I thought it was very important to make these so we can communicate with each other from a distance" he said

"How can you do that?" Asked Twilight

"Well you see I could-" spy pushed him aside

"Magic.." Twilight looked at Spy in wonder

"I thought you said you didn't have magic in your world!" She exclaimed

"Well we don't..except for the guy called Murasmus who is, I mean WAS soldiers pissed off roommate, who we fought together against of course!" Said Spy

"It sounds like you guys have been in lots if adventures together! How many?" Asked Twilight. Medic pulled out a list of incidents that they teamed up against

"so far we had incidentz with a horseless headless man..uh letz see here..an army of robotz zat look like us..Demoman's eye and Soldier'z pissed off roommate!" He said. "We can add evil unicorns to the list!" He then chuckled. Engineer started looking around the place.

"Where's pyro?" He asked.

* * *

**meanwhile**

Pyro was skipping around Ponyville. The residents weren't sure what to make of this tall mysterious figure. Pyro was skipping along until he saw Pinkie Pie..hosting a child's *ahem* filly's birthday. Until he saw the birthday cakes flame blow out from a gust of wind. Pinkie Pie looked in a box of matches and frowned due to there being no matches left. Being the "hero" Pyro is he walked over and used his matchbox to light the candles. Instead of being scared, the fillies clapped.

"Oh thank you mr. Pyro!" exclaimed Pinkie pie

"ah Id wud nuddin" He said, rubbing his nose. Pinkie then thought of something.

"Hey..do you wanna help me with the decorations?" She asked.

"oky" replied Pyro. As he was about to enter, he felt a gust of wind, however this wasn't normal wind, he knew it. It sent shivers down his spine and he had that feeling he was was being watched. Pyro shrugged it off and walked back inside

**okay everyone sorry about the delay once again and.. ooo piece of candy**

**-pssshhh-**

**"hello? Is Zis thing on..? Hello I am RED Spy! The so called piece of candy the other me has got was actually a copy of Titanfall and-**

**"YES KNEEL BEFORE YOU'RE MASTER WEAKLINGS! HAHAHAHA!"**

**"yeah..he's totally lost it..anyway He shall see you in the next chapter..hopefully..."**


	6. Not alone

**The Crystal heart**

**So then..I looked at my statistics this morning and let me just say..Holy shit, over a thousand views?! Thank you guys so much for liking my story! before this chapter begins you might be hearing the word "Oktoberfest" a lot and I'll explain why. A couple of days ago, I was playing on an rpg server on Roblox called "the ultimate crossover rpg" some of the characters had their own sounds and medics was Oktoberfest. So me and my friend kept on spamming it and trolled everyone! So..uhh..onto the story!**

It was night time and Pyro walked back to Twilight's house after a long day of hanging up decorations, lighting up even more candles...accidentally making the kids cry. For the first time in forever...he actually felt the need to go to sleep. Then...he heard something in the bushes. He darted to where the bushes were with his shotgun ready. He eyed the bushes suspiciously. Then he felt the familiar breeze from before.

"...hellu?" Asked Pyro. Pyro then face palmed. He broke the first rule of being alone in the dark..randomly shouting out. Pyro pulled out the walker talkie Engineer gave him."Hud Engiur. Nud astan" he said.

"Help? Ok I'm sending Scout over to help" boomed Engineer. Pyro started to feel worried, as he could hear footsteps, growing louder and louder. It faded away when Scout came

"Yo Pyro, wassup!?" He asked. Scout aimed his Flashlight at Pyro. He could see past his mask. He was.. "Scared? What you 'fraid of, ya big wuss?". Then there was a small earthquake and his flashlight broke. He couldn't see anything. "Pyro...you still there?" He asked...no reply. "Anyone..." He asked, losing confidence. He then felt something breathe down his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"You...belong..to me.." It said with a ghoulish voice. Scout turned around and all he could see was a yellow giant grin. He was terrified. He turned around and ran. Only to fall over, waiting for the inevitable

"ha ha Oktoberfest!" Scout heard that voice. Was he going mad?

"Medm, stump mussn arund" said a muffled voice. Scout looked around the place to find the voice.

"3...2..." Said the first voice. Scout stood still

"Wait a- OW!" He yelled. The darkness turned to Twilight's house, as he found himself lying on a bed. He turned to his left to see Medic, Pyro and Engineer. " *sigh*...what happened" scout asked.

"U pasd ot" said Pyro

"How did that happen?!" Asked Scout, wondering what was real and what was fake

"I do not know that Scout" said Medic. "But it's like something discharged you in the dark" Scout's eyes widened up.

"Then-Then...I don't think we were alone then..." He whispered. Engineer leaned forward

"Tell us what happened back there, boy.." He said coldly. Scout gulped. Whenever Engineer says something that way. It is hard to tell the difference between him being interested...or if he wants to use your brain for a robot.

"Well...there was something breathing down my uh, neck. And it said 'you belong to me'" Scout then saw an imaginary lightbulb appear over Engineers head.

"Heh heh, I'm going to make something...hold on" said Engineer walking into the basement. Scout sat down and sighed again.

"...thanks for helping me back there Pyro..." He said

"Nu prublum" Pyro muttered.

"...the difference being ONE is a job and the OTHER is mental sickness!" Exclaimed a voice. Scout, Pyro and Medic recognised the familiar Australian voice.

"Ok then..." Said a female voice. It was Twilight

"Oh hey there Sniper! Where have you been?" Asked Scout.

"Me? I've been scouting the place for vantage points when those things invade again" said Sniper. Scout turned his eyes to Twilight.

"Yeah...? And what she doing here?" Asked Scout

"For your information, I've been showing him around Ponyville and helping him...decide where to go" she rudely exclaimed.

"Pfft, well sorry princess!" Shouted Scout. Engineer then walked out of the basement.

"I'm done!" He exclaimed pushing Scout into the basement. "I call it..The dream DVD player!" Scout, Sniper, Pyro, Medic and Twilight eyed the invention closer. It was a chair attached to a LOT of computers!

"What the hell is this?" Asked Scout.

"You sit in the chair and we can see your recent dreams!" Said Engineer.

"Ok...just don't go too far back, I'm very sensitive about...private stuff" whimpered Scout. Engineer, literally threw Scout onto the chair and turned it on.

"Ok then, boy. You were just stood there..and..hold on, what's this?" Engineer asked. Behind Scout was a tall, skinny figure, with arms thin as sticks and claws like daggers, had yellow sharp teeth and had blue illuminating eyes. Scout looked at the computer closer.

"Yeah...that's what I saw.." Said Scout. "...ow, headache!" He Exclaimed. Engineer looked back at the computers and they were flocking to static. He tried turning it off but no matter what he did, it wouldn't turn off! Spy then walked in.

"Spy, sap this thing!" Exclaimed Engineer.

"Ok then bit odd but-"

"Hello!" Cheered the electro Sapper. Spy's eyes were forced open. He looked down and saw that his Electro Sapper..was now an Ap Sap.

"What the!? How in ze hell-"

"Spy, just do it!" Yelled Scout.

"Ugh?" Spy moaned as he placed the Ap sap on the computers, causing them to blow up.

"Ooooh, I felt that one!" Said the Ap sap. "So then, we back as a team eh? There's Me, You, Scout, Engie, medic, Pyro...some pony thing and..hold on..wasn't Sniper here before?" It asked. They all looked around for Sniper. Where was he?

Meanwhile

Sniper found himself sat on a shadowy chair. He was tied up. He looked around, but saw nothing but darkness. Sniper then saw a pair of blue illuminating eyes and a pair of green illuminating eyes.

"So then..Sniper.." Said the green one. It was Sombra! He used his magic to levitate..Snipers Jarate. "Now then..I believe this is what you used on me, when you first arrived here!"

"Oh, Bloody hell..."

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun. So once again, thank you so much for over a thousand views. It may not have the follows and favorites like the other great story's out there..specifically walking nightmares (that story is freaking awesome) but I do appreciate it, even if you don't leave a review or anything like that. Also if you have the time, check out my new story, called Darkness Within.**


	7. A Space Pocket and Soul Eaters

**The Crystal Heart**

**Welcome back to the crystal heart! Recently I've been having nightmares in which RED and the ponies burning and then sachiko from corpse party ran up to me and stabbed my eye out but then she said. "Where's the new chapter?" I got confused then she disappeared...then Shrek appeared. I woke up in fright wondering what kind of fucked up mind I have then I realized. Hey..was Sachiko one of my readers? So now The Crystal Heart is now my number one project to work someone asked me about my Titanfall/mlp crossover and he said that the chapters were a bit short so now I'm giving up my time to at least put over 2000 words! If you aren't happy about that change then just tell me! Oh and here's why there's been a delay. Engineer and Medic found Tumours in the bread and Medic said we had three days to live then after I try to help everyone, Scout drew pictures of me getting hit by a car and then me getting raped by the Eiffel Tower. Then I helped him getting a date with the Administrators assistant, Ms Pauling and then it turned out the Bread were actually mutated monsters and we weren't going to die! So yeah...that happened..let's go onto the story!**

"Where the hell did Sniper go?" Asked Engineer.

"Well last time I checked he just randomly teleported away!" Said Ap-Sap. Spy looked at it

"What? How do you know that?" Asked Spy.

"When you placed me on the dream thingy Scouts dream caused something to get violently enraged and sort of kidnapped Sniper!" It said. Twilight looked at the Ap-sap suspiciously.

"Are you sure you guys don't have magic?" She asked.

"Nope, technology!" Said Engineer. Saxton Hale, the man who gives us hats and weapons made a deal with a psychotic robot in an abandoned lab and that thing was born.."

"I'm right here, ya' know.." Said Ap-Sap. Spy picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Ok then..any ideas on where to find Sniper?" Spy asked.

"We could always use that chemical tracking thing to find Snipers Jarate!" Scout suggested. Engineer pulled it out and started to turn on which started to shut down and started spitting out a blue magical mist.

"Crap, no use it's busted!" He shouted, throwing the device on the floor. "Boys, we'll have to do this the hard way... We're going to search the land.."

"Aw come one, there has to be an easier way to do this!" Yelled Scout.

"I could always help.." Said Twilight.

"Thank god, how?" Said Scout.

"Well by help, I mean get help from the Princess"

"Ahh yes, you told uz about her" said Medic

"Yes if anyone knows where Sniper is then it's her!" She said, proud of herself.

"Alright then, I shall get our comrades" said Spy.

"Ok, I'll get my friends and we will meet at the train station!" Twilight said.

* * *

**Later**

RED team and the mane six met up at the Ponyville train station.

"Before we go, I think you should lower your weapons, ever since Sombra has broke free, the amount of guards have doubled"

"Ok then, we understand!" Said Demoman putting his launcher away. RED continued to put their weapons away and then stepped on the train.

"So this is the only piece of technology you have in Equestria?" Asked Engineer.

"Yes, but luckily for Unicorns and pegasi, we rely on magic or wings" said Twilight.

" 'ey what about us?" Asked Applejack.

"Oh...the train, perhaps? *heh heh...*" Twilight said. The Trains horn started to chirp and the wheels started to turn. It was very shaky and it was a surprise that no one or "no pony" has died.

"Id a bid shucky" said Pyro.

"I know, except we aren't so advanced with technology like you guys are!" Said Twilight.

"But what about zat cannon that Sombra's troops had?" Asked Spy.

"That's a sign that Sombra's army is getting stronger for what they make is tainted with dark magic" Twilight said.

"Little baby Unicorn is no match for Heavy" said Heavy cracking his knuckles. The Train suddenly stopped. They arrived at Canterlot. As they stepped outside they saw all of the ponies were dressed in posh 18th century type clothes. RED team didn't feel comfortable. They've never felt like such a minority in all of their life!

"It's a bit too fancy here.." Said Soldier, as they started following the Mane six through the busy streets of Canterlot. Soon they arrived at the castle, which was bigger up front.

"Hello Princess Twilight! Welcome back" said one of the guards. The ponys walked in but when RED tried to walk through, they were suddenly levitated into the air by some kind of blue bubble. "Halt! State your name, species and business here!" Shouted the guard

"Uhh..we kind of saved Ponyville from Sombra.." Said Scout.

"Oh sorry, sir..those are the warriors who saved Ponyville from Sombra!" Twilight whimpered.

"Oh! Sorry warriors!" Exclaimed the guard as he let go of RED. "Right this way!"

"Erm..thanks..lad...?" Demoman said. As they walked in. RED team walked through a very long hallway which was filled with fancy pillars and stained glass windows.

"Hmm, excuse me Twilight..but isn't that you lot on that window?" Spy said, pointing at a window which showed Twilight and her friends shooting something at a tall dark blue unicorn.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said. "When Nightmare Moon came we all defeated her using the elements of harmony!" Soon they arrived at a big steel door. Which opened up very slowly, to show a large pony with both a horn and wings...just like Twilight.

"Hello Twilight!" She said. "And are these the humans you told me about?"

"Uh yes!" She turned to RED. "Guys, this is Princess Celestia, Princess, this is Scout, Soldier, Demoman, heavy, spy, medic, engineer and Pyro!" She said. The Princess looked confused.

"Hmmm, you said in your letter that there were 9 humans!" She said.

"Well about that uhh..your highness but that's what we came here for.." Said Engineer.

"Oh, really..how can I help? And please, call me Celestia.

"Ok zen, Celestia" said Medic. Twilight here said zat you know where he iz.."

"Ok then..what is his name?" Celestia asked.

"Sniper" said Engineer. "And he's a real help to our group so we would be really greatful if you could help."

"Ok then...one second" she said. Her horn started to glow a light blue colour. "Oh...very clever Sombra!" She said.

"Why...where is he?" Asked Scout.

"It appears Sombra has created a space pocket that overlaps our world!" Celestia said.

"I'm not even going to ask what the hell that is..anyway is there a way we could go there"

"I could use a spell, but thanks to Sombra's magic, I can't open it for half an hour.."

"Half an hours all we need!" Engineer said. Celestia's horn started glowing and then something tore up in the sky. Revealing what looks like a factory!

"Hmm.?..is it safe?" Asked Spy. "Hey, Theobnoxiousspy, do we go in?"

"yes, go!" The narrator said (me)

"You know what, I think we shouldn't go in, just to piss him off!" Said Spy.

"Well I'm too curious!" Said Demoman. He pulled out his grenade launcher. "LET'S DO IT!" He said jumping in.

"God damn it, obnoxious spy, you and your amazing ideas!" Yelled Spy, as he jumped into the portal with his friends. When they were in, it was like a whole other world and it was corrupted with dark magic, as green angry eyes stared at RED.

"Listen here, leetle babies! Give us Sniper and-" Heavy demanded, before a laser almost hit him. Heavy stared at them...then started to shoot them with his minigun. The other members started to shoot at Sombra's soldiers. Scout double jumped onto the other platform only to be hit on the face by something. Scout looked up and saw..it's the creature from the dream he had!

"YOU!" Scout yelled, as he pulled out his bat and hit it in the face. The creatures eyes turned red as it started to attack Scout. "Ow ow ow, MEDIC!" Scout shouted. Medic turned to Scout. Luckily he was charging up Heavy and he used his Übercharge on Scout. Scout punched the creature off him and then hit it with his bat through a door. And luckily for Scout, Sniper was there! "Sniper!" Scout said

"S-Scout? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"What? We aren't leaving you behind, we are going to get this job done, together!" Scout said.

"Real touchin' but BEHIND YOU!" Sniper yelled. Scout turned around and was struck in the face by the creature. Sniper got out of the chair and found the box that had his stuff. He grabbed his machete and stabbed the creature in the back of its neck. Sniper yanked it out, pushed it out of the room and pushed it over the railing.

"Ya' think it's dead?" Asked Scout. He looked at the other platform. "Hey guys, I've found Sniper. But we only have twenty minutes left!" Said Scout.

"Wait, before we go, we should destroy this Space Pocket!" Sniper said. "I saw a generator that keeps it open!"

"That's a good idea, Snipes!" Said Engineer.

"Question" said Soldier.

"What's your question Soldier?"

"There's an Elevator over there, if that helps!"

"Nd a bund ud Sumbruf suders" Pyro said, pointing at the Elevator.

"Ok, let's do it then!" Said Spy said, shooting the guards. Sniper aimed his Sniper Rifle at the guards and started picking them off one by one. When Sniper was about to shoot one, the guard moved and Sniper shot a transformer which electrocuted him. He stumbled towards another guard who stepped back and fell off the railing, unfortunately for that Guard, he hit his horn which shot the last one.

"Nice job, Sniper!" Exclaimed Spy. All of Red ran up towards the elevator. Instead of the Elevator going slow, it zoomed right down to the bottom. When they recovered their footing they aimed their guns at the Ponies there. "Ey, hands where I can see them, pal!" Scout yelled, aiming his Scattergun at them.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up Scout" said Spy, they are all female and they don't have green eyes..and a bit fatter..they remind me of someone."

"Like who, Heavy?" Scout asked

"No, your Mother" he said.

"Hey! Ow!" He squealed, as Spy hit him on the head with his revolver.

"Ok zen, you seem nice so we won't kill you" said Spy.

"Hello?" Said a voice from Spy's pocket. Spy reached in and grabbed his Ap-sap.

"Speak"

"In case you didn't know, you just place me on that console over there and if I'm right, you have five minutes left!" It said.

"Oh! Ok zen!" He said. Spy walked up to the console and placed Ap-Sap on the console. But then something jumped on the console and smashed the Ap-sap. Luckily, Spy had an endless supply of them. "Scout, isn't zat the thing from your dream?"

"Ooo a new specimen, mind if I-" began Medic.

"Fuck that! Kill this Wanker!" Sniper yelled as he started to shoot it with his smg. The other members started shotgun at it. The creature lunged towards Sniper, only to be stopped by Medics Bonesaw to its neck

"Happy Oktoberfest!" He sneered, pulling it out of his throat. Spy placed another Ap-sap on the console. The creature started to crawl towards Scout. Scout kicked its head so it's neck broke.

"And stay outta my mind!" He yelled. Then the Space pocket opened up.

"Ok, y'all better go in now" Engineer said. As he led the Ponies through. "You guys too!" Engineer saw the Ap-sap blow up and then the Generator turned bright white. "RUN!" All of RED ran through the space pocket and into the Canterlot throne room.

"Celestia, close the portal!" Yelled Spy. They saw the Generator blow up and only a speck of ember passed before it closed. All of RED caught their breath.

"Shite, that was intense!" Said Demoman. Celestia looked at the three ponies.

"Wait, I know you!" Celestia said. "Ponies thought you fell into Pony Trafficking!" She said.

"Pony Trafficking?" Engineer said.

"Yes..well sorry to bother you..but if you could help investigate this, we'd be more then happy!" Celestia said.

"Hmm, what do you guys think?" Asked Spy

"Sure"

"Yeah ok!"

"Yep"

Ok dokie"

Alright then, lad"

"Ok zen"

"Yes sir"

"...Balluicurn idnt a six sluve" Engineer face palmed.

"Not Balloonicorn Pyro, these ones!" He said.

"Oh, okey" he said.

"*yawn* guys! can we call it a day! I'm bloody tired"

"Sure, let's go" said Engineer

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Sombra wandered through the Crystal empire lab.

"So it appears those humans have killed one of my Soul eaters" he said. He opened a door, which was basically a huge container filled with more of them...lots of them. He used his magic to grab one. "You, Kill the nine humans who have came here!" He demanded. The Soul eater ran out of the Castle. "No one can kill a Soul eater on its own...and when they're dead, Equestria...shall be mine!"

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay! By the time I've finished this, I'll be in France! Anyway. Change of plans. All of the stories, ARE cannon with each other. So here's the chronological order it'll be in! 1. Crystal heart, 2. Ponies journey 3. Tyranny of Princess Celestia. Blade of the Daedra and Darkness within both happen at the same time. You may ask yourself "why is he doing this?" You'll see, I have an idea when I've finished all of them! Thanks for read and remember, Don't teleport bread! :D**

**also, doesn't be afraid to PM me questions!**

**Update: I am going to be making a Watch_Dogs crossover. If you've never played Watch_Dogs, then what the hell are You doing? For the love of god play it, RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW! This is also going to be canon with all other crossovers, it takes place, Right after A ponies journey so the order is 1. the crystal heart 2. A ponies Journey 3. The Watch_dogs one (haven't thought of a name yet) and of course, this story!**


	8. A crystal shard

**You: What...what the hell is happening...a..a new chapter? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?**

**Yes I'm back. To those of you wondering. Recently i've been caught up in a hype of games. (This was in 2014). But the hype was real, that I forgot my gmail password. Now we're here, I was playing TF 2. I got bored. Then after going on Netflix in the first time in forever I saw MLP and thought "oh yeeeah. I forgot, I saw that season 5 started in April. Then I remembered this story and thought. Aww damnit, I bet everyone's saying "Y U NOT UPLOADING U SUK LOLOLOL" but no, I saw some reviews saying that people enjoyed this. And that greatly increase my motivation. So here is the return...OF THE CRYSTAL HEART! (and me)**

**Oh and another thing : When Twilight got her big castle, that left some...problems so I want to say that these story's take place just after season 3**

It was another night in Ponyville. RED decided to investigate the area Scout had the dream about the creature .

"Are you certain it was here?" Asked Twilight, who was using some kind of spell. Waving her horn around looking for the creature. "I need to know why that thing appeared all of a sudden"

"Yeah, certainly" Said Scout, drinking a can of Bonk. He shuddered at the thought of what happened, as the creature was freaking him out, even in his mind. "Look lets just give up..". He felt an ominous gust of wind as he started to hear a slight growl. He looked closer at it. It was the same creature again! Scout pulled out his Force-in-nature and fired at it, until it died. Twilight inspected the body. She used the same spell before; her face was filled with frustration and confusion.

"Hold on a minute...what's that glowing inside of it?" She asked. "Hey Medic, do you know what this is?" She asked. Medic came over and looked at it.

"Another one of those things?" he asked, looking at it. He pulled his Bone saw out and stabbed it into the chest of the creature, feeling some resistance. Twilight covered her mouth and nose, in disgust of the smell leaking from the insides of the creature.

"How can you just cut into it and not flinch?" she asked, almost throwing up.

"Oh don't worry, he does this for a living!" he said "Hey Doc, is that Blu Spy head still alive?" he asked

"I dunno, probably, nein, ja, I haven't been in that fridge for ages since Gray Mann has been sending Robots to " he said

"Hold on...Blue? Spy? Gray? ?" asked Twilight.

"Oh yeah, we are at war with builders league united, or BLU and for some reasons there are clones of us, the reason why, nobody knows, Gray is the distant brother of these guys who killed them and he hates this company we were originally recruited and...Well I don't even know if this is true or not!" exclaimed Scout.

"You mean theobnoxiousspy is too lazy to thoroughly check the lore?" whispered Medic. Scout grabbed Medic by the collar

"SHUT UP!" he loudly whispered. "They weren't happy with the 4th wall break last time, so shut up before we get executed!"

"Umm...what are you guys talking about?" asked Twilight. Medic continued to cut open the creature's body.

"Oh, uhh don't worry about anything we were just ummm, discussing about-". Medic covered his eyes as he was blinded by a ray of light. He grabbed it only to have his hand burned. "Scout, could you go back to Twilights tree house and get Pyro for me?" he asked. Scout started to run to Twilights. Just what was that blinding light? As Scout arrived he opened the door. Only to find the place deserted. As Scout looked around, he saw that the place seemed a little smashed up. What exactly happened here? Scout saw books and glass on the floor. As Scout inspected the place, he saw the Demoman's Eyelander. He picked it up and saw blood on it.

"Hey, ummm is anyone home?" Asked Scout "Demo? Heavy? Applejack? Rainbow?" Scout then became quite after hearing banging coming from the basement and glass smashing.

"Scout down here!" Yelled Applejack.

"Oh, ok then, hey when did Demo get his sword, I mean he didn't even-" As Scout opened the door, a loud scream was heard. A scream that wasn't human or Pony. Scout looked deeper in the darkness of the basement, to see a pair of glowing eyes. "Oh crap..." murmured Scout. It was another one of those creatures again! As it charged towards Scout, Sniper grabbed its leg and started sawing at it with his Tribalman's Shiv. Scout was also confused by this, as before he just had his Kukri with him. Sniper finally cut its leg off, sending an ear piercing scream through everyone's ear. Scout then ran down the steps and struck it across the face. Everyone flinched as they heard the creatures bones crack with the impact. As the creature fell down the steps, leaving the Pony's shocked. Scout walked down into the basement. Down there was a lot of blood. On the walls, the floor, everywhere!

"What the hell happened here?" he asked. Rainbow Dash stood up, clutching her wing as blood was dripping from it.

"Well that thing almost killed me! That's one thing" she said. Scout looked at the creature which was identical to the other one.

"Ah, that reminds me!" said Scout. "Pyro, the medic needs help with something"

"Yes, I am here!" Said Medic. He dragged the creature down the steps, into the basement. "Pyro, could you grab that bright object in it's chest? It's too hot for me"

"Yeh sur, wutevur" mumbled Pyro. He reached into the creature's chest and pulled it out. As soon as he felt it tear off its flesh, its glow disappeared and was in fact a crystal shard! Pyro stared at it, only for it to be snatched off by Twilight

"Hold on...This...This is another piece of the heart!" she exclaimed. "Sombra must be using these to power his creatures. Medic, could you see if there is another one in that creature over there?"

"Ja, will do" he said. Medic approached the creature but then stopped. "...it's twitching...". The creature then got back up, screamed. Then ran off, somewhere into Ponyville...


	9. What is the Rainbow Factory?

I owe you all an explanation, don't I? Well of course I do!

Let's see, so basically I got lung cancer, my wife skylark was like "ERMAGERD you need to get treated" so I called my man Jessica bluemen and then we made meth and.

Nah just kidding, that's the plot of breaking bad (kinda)

Sooo lets just say I got addicted to Borderlands 2 on next gen...and then Metal Gear Solid 5 came out...and so did Fallout 4. Honestly I wish I had a better excuse but, well...fallout...also I saw someone asked if they were wearing hats, my computer broke because of Windows 10 and I think I only had the Gibus (because I'm a dirty f2p peasant) but I'm sure they might randomly gets hats down the line

Also they were executed for breaking the 4th wall again and in Equestria it takes a while to respawn for the sake of the plot XD anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

RED team and the ponies all ran outside, desperately looking for where the creature ran off to.

"What the hell, Medic shouldn't it be dead?" Asked Scout. Medic ignored Scout, as he dashed back inside the hut, Pyro following him with the crystal shard.

"Twilight, where iz ze other piece?" Asked Medic. Twilight ran towards Medic and gave him the shard Demoman found. "Hmmm, let me just...A-HA!" Exclaimed Medic. Everyone gathered around Medic and stared at the two pieces. "It seems as if the shard, Demo found was the bottom of the heart, and the piece found in that creature was the left side of the heart! The only thing we need to figure out however, is how to stick the pieces together".

"I've heard that the heart was forged in a magic location, but that location has been long forgotten." Said Twilight.

"Couldn't you use your magic, Twilight?" Asked Heavy.

"I would if I could. Unicorns don't have enough Magic to forge it on their own, I'm sure that there might be a book about it somewhere..." She said.

"Sorry for interrupting, but shouldn't ya'll have some sleep. It has been a big night for ya'll" said Applejack.

"Yeah, you're right" said Engineer. He glanced to his right. "Sooo who's moving Heavy to bed?". Everyone glanced over at Heavy who must've collapsed on the floor and fell asleep. "I carried him last time"

"Not me"

"He's too heavy, no pun intended"

"We don't have fingers"

"Mmmmh"

Everyone glanced over at Sniper who was trying to sneak downstairs to the beds.

"Sniper, you haven't done it for weeks" said Spy. Sniper moaned and began dragging Heavy down the stairs.

"Bugger, he's heavy..." Said Sniper. "Well goodnight, Everyone...and everypony". As Sniper, struggled to get Heavy down he heard six thumps. Sniper glanced up in horror after seeing the rest of his team (except Soldier) fall asleep on the floor. "Blimey, the things I do for my comrades, Soldier a hand please?" He asked. No response. Sniper dropped Heavy on his bed and headed towards Soldier

"...screamin' Eagles...*snore*..." Mumbled Soldier. Sniper was astonished.

"BLOODY HELL YOU'RE ASLEEP WHILE STANDING?" He shouted. Even the noise he made didn't wake him up. "This is gonna take a while..." Mumbled Sniper looking at his asleep comrades.

Meanwhile

The creature stumbled through the Everfree forest, clutching it's now mutiliated face. Sombra approached it.

"Report" he boomed. The creature collapsed in the floor, Sombra noticing it's mangled face...then the hole in its chest. Sombra, now panicked started to dig through its chest. Finding the crystal was gone. "No...No, no no NO" He screamed. "DAMN THOSE HUMANS!" Sombra started digging his hoof into the ground, enraged. "THAT ZEBRA IS FUCKING USELESS"

Meanwhile

Sniper finally managed to get everyone into bed and exhaustedly fell onto his bed. Hopefully he can finally get some rest. Although as a sniper it was natural to not sleep for long periods of time, he felt the need to sleep for about twelve hours. He slowly closed his eyes and slept

Sniper found himself in a castle.

"What? A dream sequence? Oh come on I know you can do better than this cheap tactic obnoxious sp-"

"So you're one of the humans" said a voice. Sniper turned around and saw a dark blue pony.

"I know this is a dream but I don't think we've met before" said Sniper.

"Correct, my name is Princess Luna, I rule over the night. And yes this is a dream so I feel like this is a perfect chance to answer any questions you have, please sit and let's chat" Sniper approached her and sat on the floor.

"So then, if I recall correctly we only know that Sombra wants to destroy ponyville, but we don't exactly know why..." He said.

"Well, years ago Sombra enslaved everypony in the Crystal Empire until me and my sister stopped him. The Crystal Heart was the only thing stopping him from coming back. Then almost a year ago today he almost returned, but Twilight and the others stopped him. Now he's back for revenge" she said. Sniper was confused.

"So, we were told that the heart was made with a lot of magic so how did it break?" He asked. Luna sighed.

"That's what worries us the most. We don't know" she said. "But all I can say is this, he's afraid of something and I haven't told anyone about this but I've been getting weird readings from the Rainbow Factory"

"The what?" Asked Sniper.

"We're running out of time, so all I'm going to say is search for the Rainbow Factory but try to keep your trip there secret because nobody wants to talk about it for...reasons..." She said. "I have to go, I'm sure we'll meet in real life soon enough..."

Sniper woke up. Morning already? Sniper saw that he was the last to wake up. Everyone else was either looking at the heart or just talking with the ponies. Sniper thought about that freakishly weird dream he had. Just what was the Rainbow Factory?

Meanwhile

Sombra entered the lab in the crystal empire. Inside was a zebra with a black collar on.

"Zecora, is it ready?" He demanded. The zebra looked back at him.

"No, not yet I need to...run more tests on it" she said. Sombras horn started glowing and the collar started to get tighter.

"I need to make them suffer!" He shouted. "I already killed one of them, but now that they've started to find pieces of the heart they need to suffer even more!"

"But, what about what you've been doing in the Rainbow Factory?" The Zebra asked.

"I'm saving that for later..." Sombra chuckled. "I'll be back tomorrow. If I don't see them ready, I'll burn everyone you know" he said, leaving the room.

That's all for this chapter, now I need to work on the other stories. I mean there are different Parallel universes there's one where the ponies are tyrants and two Titan Pilots need to save Equestria. Also in the future there may be a universe that involves a vault...I'm sure some of you will know what that means...


	10. Seriously, what is the Rainbow Factory?

"Morning Sniper" said Spy as Sniper walked up the stairs. Although Sniper only just got up, he wanted to investigate this Rainbow Factory Luna told him about in his dreams. The first thing Sniper decided to do was look through Twilight's books to find out. Pyro then approached him.

"Wud r u duin?" He mumbled in his mask. Sniper looked at Pyro, 'crap' he thought. Sniper found it highly unlikely that anyone would believe that a pony princess spoke to him in his dream. But then again, most people would find it highly unlikely, however Pyro was not 'most people'. Sniper sighed

"Well, last night when I was dragging you all to bed, I had a dream that the pony princess of the night told me to investigate a place called the 'Rainbow Factory', Pyro" Sniper whispered. "Oh and just to make sure, you CANNOT tell anyone about this!"

"Bu i hud sam deem too" Pyro said. Sniper ignored Pyro since he sees unicorns naturally.

"So did I" said a familiar French voice. Pyro and Sniper looked to their left to see Spy uncloaking. "It was a dark blue pony, correct?" He asked. This confirmed it, the dream was real(ish)

"Wait, so you saw her too?" Said Sniper. Spy nodded as he lit a cigarette and started smoking. "I don't really you should smoke inside a-"

"Yes. I overheard your conversation, said the exact same thing about this Rainbow Factory" said Spy, continuing to smoke. "Don't look through the books, I already did. Never said anything about it". Spy flattened the cigarette and put it in his pocket.

"Su, dus dat meen it's secrut?" Asked Pyro.

"It must be, but I have a idea where we can find out information, follow me" said spy

Meanwhile

Scout, Heavy and Engineer were walking with Applejack as she was showing them around Sweet Apple Acres.

"Quite a nice setup ya' got here" said Engineer. "No machines, no paid workers and extremely nice cider"

"Thanks for the compliments, Engie!" Said Applejack, as she finished the tour. "Once a year, we always do a cider sale and we make lots of money!"

"Neato..." Said Scout. "You guys must get a lotta money 'den.". Heavy slapped the back of Scouts head, as if he was subtlely saying 'stop being a rude dickhead' .

"I remember this one time, these two con artists almost stole all of our customers and we almost lost our land in a bet they made" exclaimed Applejack. Scout opened his mouth, however his eyes darted towards heavy, making sure he wasn't prepared to slap him again. Back at the human world, Heavy would always slap, punch and sometimes kill people who were being rude towards everyone on RED including RED members themselves. Scout gulped.

"Looks like they must've won" said Scout. He quickly darted his eyes towards Heavy, who wasn't focusing on Scout anymore.

They all saw Rarity approaching the gate to the Acres. Rarity also had a filly with her, who RED assumed to be her little sister since they both looked similar. Applejack looked at the gate.

"Oh, darn it. I forgot the time!" Exclaimed Applejack. "Applebloom, we're going now!" Applejack's little sister ran out of the house, towards the gate. "Sorry guys, we gotta go now, feel free to explore though!" Said Applejack, as she walked out the gates with Rarity, Applebloom and Rarity's sister left the area. Where were they going?

Meanwhile

Sniper, Pyro and Spy found themselves at the Canterlot archives. What's that? How the hell did they get from Ponyville to Canterlot in a short period of time? I have no idea, but plot holes like these really help advance the plot further, so anyway, back to the story. Sniper started having second thoughts about what Spy was going to do.

"Erm, Spy...?" Asked Sniper. "What the bloody hell are we doing here?" Spy began picking the lock on the door.

"Well, if information about the Rainbow Factory is here, it's got to be in the Archives. Plus this is the capital of Equestria!" Exclaimed Spy, quietly. Sniper started to get a bit nervous.

"Pyro, what do you think?" Asked Sniper.

"Wee unly borring id" said Pyro.

"See, it's just as Pyro said!" Sneered Spy, smirking at Sniper. "We're not stealing anything! Just borrowing it!"

"Bloody hell, Spy!" Shouted Sniper. "Have you ever thought about what would've happened if we were spotted? We'd be classed as criminals and we're supposed to help save this world!"

Spy finished picking the lock and sighed loudly and obnoxiously.

"No wonder you're a sniper, Sniper!" Exclaimed Spy. "You're too worried to get in the front lines, now let's get ourselves some information, just like in 2fort!". Spy opened the door slowly, only to be greeted by a floating book.

"Hey there, boys!" Exclaimed a voice. "Thought you'd be coming along!" Everyone looked in and Sniper shot into panic. In front of them was Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. "My sister told me you'd be coming here, looking for these!"

"P-P-P-PRINCESS CELESTIA?" Screamed Sniper. Sniper was panicking now, so was Spy as he was forcefully tucking his pistol into his pocket and Pyro...well, Pyro was being Pyro.

"Erm, *ahem* did this, Miss Luna tell you about this?" Asked Spy, who was glancing at Sniper, who started to calm down.

"Why, yes she did!" Exclaimed Celestia. "May I also point out that the doors lock is broken so you've been picking not an open door, Mr. Spy". After hearing this, Spy just felt like cloaking and crying alone.

"Sorry..." Said, Twilight, rubbing her head. "It's kinda my fault about this since I hid the Rainbow Factory books".

"Why would you need to hide them, Twilight?" Asked Sniper. Twilight sighed and looked at Celestia who gave her a nod of approval.

"Because...of Rainbow Dash..."

Meanwhile

Scout, Heavy and Engineer were exploring the woods behind Sweet Apple Acres.

"It's pretty hot today, ain't it guys?" Asked Engineer, stretching out and yawning, shielding his eyes from the sunlight, which was seeping through the trees.

"Hey, look at this tree house!" Exclaimed Scout. Heavy and Engineer saw a treehouse which was out in the open. "Awesome it reminds me of the tree house my m-" Scout looked around and realised that Spy wasn't around to make fun of his mother. "Reminds me of the one my mom made me when I was a kid!". Heavy saw that there was some writing on the Treehouses door.

"Cutie...Mark...crusaders base" Heavy read out. Engineer entered the large treehouse. Inside there was a table, some slightly rusted cutlery and some worn out pictures.

Scout and Heavy (somehow) entered the Treehouse and looked at the picture frame, in the picture there was those two kids from before and-

"Hey, who's the third one?" Asked Scout, looking at the centre of the photo, as it seemed to be smudged off from being out for too long. Or did someone deliberately do that?


	11. Rainbow Dash

**I think I've only said thanks for the support once when I first started writing this (Which was back in 2014, almost making this story two years old!) but after checking the statistics of The Crystal Heart, it has over 11,000 views! When I compare this to the popular MLP/TF2 story's, that's probably a small number, but the fact that over 11,000 people has took their time to read this is just, mind boggling! So once again, THANK YOU for your support! Now onto the next chapter!**

**Also: DISCLAIMER: The Rainbow Factory itself is based off a famous dark My Little Pony fanfiction. Although I've twisted it around a little bit so umm...please don't sue me whoever wrote it...**

**—**

Sniper, Spy, Pyro and Twilight all boarded the Friendship Express train, the train that goes from Canterlot to Ponyville. However, a Twilight led them to a luxurious cart all the way at the back of train. As Scout, Spy and Pyro admired the decor (although Pyro is most likely seeing something else) Twilight sat down and laid the book down on the table.

"There, now we can read it without being disturbed, since talking about the Rainbow Factory like this is...considered taboo" said Twilight. As Twilight opened the book, Spy noticed that she started to sweat and shake a little.

"Miss Twilight, are you...alright?" He asked. Twilight didn't respond, she was just shaking.

"Y-yeah" she faintly mumbled. "I...think I'm gonna...lie down...". As Twilight stood up, her legs just collapsed and she fainted on the floor.

"TWILIGHT" screamed the RED members. Pyro picked her up and laid her on the couch in the cart. Sniper dashed towards the table to see what she fainted at. All it was, was the first page.

"Rainbow Factory and the Pegasai" Sniper read out. Sniper didn't like this. Snipers been shot at, stabbed, pissed on, blown up, set on fire and most recently kidnapped by a evil pony, but for once, this really unsettled him. Just what the hell happened there?

"Something is seriously wrong with that place..." Warned Spy, as he stared angrily at the book. "Alright, I'm gonna read it, Pyro keep watching Twilight for me". Pyro nodded and put her hand on Twilight's forehead.

"See gud a feevur" mumbled Pyro.

"A fever?" Asked Spy. "We should get her to Medic when we get there then". Spy looked back at the book, turned the page and cleared his throat as he began to read it.

_'The Rainbow Factory was a very controversial place hidden in cloudsdale. This all happened against the Pony Rights Act. This was all run by General Hawk, who was the former leader of the Pegasus Regime known as Fire Feathers.' Spy looked at the picture next to the text, which showed a picture of a tall white female Pegasus with a blue and purple mane and tail. 'General Hawk ran tests at the end of Pegasus flight school which determine their fate. Those who passed, lives. But those who don't, were considered worthless and are sent off as slaves to the Rainbow factory. Nobody sane ever escaped, but those who did escape were completely broken and were too scared to speak about it. One rumour about the Rainbow Factory was that some of the stronger Pegasus were brainwashed into becoming staff there, to watch over the slaves, some of then include-_

Spy looked at the bottom left corner of one of the pages, to see that piece of information was torn off.

"Oh no..." Murmured Sniper. "I think I have a slight hunch about who it is..." He said. Spy turned the page over to continue reading.

_'Another rumour was that Princess Celestia knew about this, however this rumour was quickly denied. Now, the Rainbow Factory was described to be hidden high above Cloudsdale and was a large, black building. The interior of the Rainbow Factory was said to be encased with black steel walls, with small lights that were constantly flickering and tubs of Rainbow Spectra lighting up the room. Now let's talk about the Pegasai. If you weren't a staff member or a bystander, then you were a slave. Examination of corpses who were thrown in a unknown location, showed that they wore itchy, blood stained white jumpers, which were filled with all sorts of diseases as some of their wings had some flesh...missing. Speaking of wings, the Pegasai's wings had been severely dislocated and in some extreme cases, their wings were completely severed off. It was estimated that 1.5 million Pegasi were killed there, but the worse part is, is that some of them were-' _

Once again, another part of the page was torn off. Spy flicked through the rest of the pages, however they were just filled with trivial facts and interviews with police. The train then slowly jerked to a stop. They arrived at Ponyville.

"Alright Pyro, pick up Twilight and we'll bring her to Medic" said Spy. "If I recall, he went with Soldier and Demoman to help Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy with a party" he said.

Once they all made it to Pinkie Pies place. Sniper knocked on the door, to be opened by Medic himself.

"Oh good afternoon guys!" greeted Medic. "What are you guys doing here? The party's almost over"

"Well the thing is mate, Twilight's got a fever for-" Sniper said, before stopping mid sentence. He wasn't sure if everyone had the same dream. "For...reasons" he said. Instead of questioning why he stuttered, Medic pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned, giving off a mad scientist vibe.

"Perfekt" he said. (That's perfect in German in case you didn't figure that out). "This is a fantastic opportunity to test out a new Medi-gun I've been testing! Soldier, Demo we're going!" He shouted. Medic looked inside Pinkie Pies house and saw that they were both juggling live ammunition. "SOLDIER, DEMO!" Medic shouted, let's get a move on.

"Dohhhh" moaned Soldier as he dropped what he was juggling. (Which miraculously didn't explode for some reason). While Demoman was juggling sticky bombs and due to being drunk off Scrumpy, he forgot that sticky bombs stick to people. "So long, Miss Pie" said Soldier as he and Demo ran out. They all took a short walk to Twilight's house and Pyro laid her on a chair. Medic began rubbing his gloves together, as if he was about to present the ultimate idea.

"Now then" began Medic. "Allow me to introduce to you...to the Medi-Gun 6000!". Medic pulled out a new Medi-gun. One that they've never seen before. "Up until now, my Medi-gun could only just heal you from wounds, but now it can heal you from anything!" He exclaimed.

Scout, Heavy and Engineer, walked in.

"What's going on guys?" Asked Scout.

"Oh, good. The whole team is here" exclaimed Medic. "Now then where was? Oh yes, anyway the Medi-gun 6000 can heal anything. Bullet wounds, rockets wounds, blunt object wound, sharp object wound, drug overdose, heat stroke, regular stroke, stroke stroke, fire burns, corrosion burns, water burns and-"

"Yeah, we get it doc, it's amazing but couldn't you have thought of a better name to give it?" Asked Scout.

"Well, the naming is still in its prototype stage, but anyway allow me to demonstrate its power" Medic, said as he flipped a bunch of buttons under the muzzle of the gun. He aimed it towards Twilight and the familiar red beam started flowing towards her and within a matter of seconds her fever started to go away.

"Guys?" She said, slowly waking up. "What happened?"

"Well you fainted on the train and got a fever but Medic patched you up!" Said Sniper.

"Oh well, thank's Medic!" Exclaimed Twilight. She stood up from the chair, but then she started to look around. "Wait? Where's the book!?" She shouted. She finally spotted the title of the book, poking out of Spy's pocket. "Quick, hide it!" She shouted. Before Spy had a chance of even pulling it out of his pocket, everyone heard the door swing open.

"Hello there darlings!" Cooed Rarity as her and her sister walked through. "We were walking by and decided we would stop by for a bit". Everyone looked at Rarity's sister, who looked at Spy and started to shake. She then turned around and began running out of the door. "Sweetiebelle!" Shouted Rarity. After looking out the door, she came back inside. "I say her run home, but what was she...oh..." She said, looking at Spy's pocket. Twilight then used her magic to levitate the book out of his pocket and put it in a chest next to her bed.

"You see Spy, I was about to explain this to you but although the Rainbow Factory sent shock around all of Equestria, the place it really affected...was here" she said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Asked Engineer. "What is this Rainbow Factory? And why did it affect Ponyville?"

"Let's just say that..." Said Twilight, who paused mid sentence and closed the door after Rarity left it open. "Let's just say that a Pegasus got kidnapped and died there..." She said. "And that, it had a huge impact on Rainbow Dash as well".

"Yeah. I remember you mentioned her when we got the book". Said Sniper. Twilight looked out of the window, as if she was waiting for someone.

"Alright..." She began. "If Princess Luna was the one who told you to go there, then it must be very important. I suggest that you guys go there at night to avoid any attention and-". Twilight stopped as someone was knocking on her door. Twilight gulped with anxiousness as she had a feeling she knew who it was. She opened the door. And the person who knocked: was Rainbow Dash.

"Is it true?" She asked. Twilight didn't know how to respond. "WELL?!" she shouted "ARE YOU GOING...THERE?"

"Y-yeah..." Said Twilight. Rainbow Dash became red with anger. Before Twilight could explain what was going on, she flew away. "Rainbow, wait!" She exclaimed. "Scout, you're the fastest here, could you catch up to her?" Asked Twilight.

"Y-Yeah, sure!" Said Scout, stepping outside.

"She'll most likely be in the graveyard!" Shouted Twilight. Scout nodded and headed towards the graveyard. He remembers its location from the first time they clashed with Sombra's troops. Scout then suddenly remembered that during that fight, Rainbow Dash did seem to guard that place throughout the entirety of it.

Scout finally arrived at the graveyard. Or as the sign called it: "Ponyville Cemetery". RED team has had a somewhat bad experience with cemetery's. For example, sometimes they fought against The Horseless Headless Man, Merasmus and sometimes Demomans eye.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash?" Scout asked. "Ya here?". Scout wandered around the cemetery, looking for Rainbow Dash while seeing hundreds of names, written on graves. Scout, finally reached the other end of the cemetery, where he saw Rainbow Dash who was sat down. As Scout approached her, he noticed that she was...crying. "Rainbow Dash? What's wrong?" He asked. Rainbow Dash kept on crying, but she was pointing at the grave in front of her. Scout looked at the grave. At the base of the grave was the same picture they found in the treehouse. And in big letters, the grave read.

"...SCOOTALOO..." Scout read out. Rainbow Dash slowly stood up and started to stop crying.

"It...it's my fault" she cried. "I thought that, that the Rainbow Factory was just another building in the Weather Department". She said. Scout still had no idea what happened there.

"If you don't mind...could you perhaps tell me what exactly happened up there?" Scout asked. Rainbow Dash wiped the remaining tears on her eyes and nodded.

"R-right..." She said

"I received a letter from that bitch...General Hawk." She began. "She was elected Mayor of Cloudsdale. But it was more of a regime to be honest. She called me to the factory, about a year ago now. She told me that because of my popularity and skill as a Pegasus, she said I was perfect for the job. She told me to watch this video, but the video was just filled with flashing colours and high pitched beeping noises. The video must've been embedded with some sort of code as I was brainwashed. I stopped speaking with friends and my attitude towards unicorns and Earth Pony's changed, drastically. Now then, Scootaloo...was like a sister to me. She didn't have any parents, nor could she fly, so I guess you could say I was her idol. But then, Hawk heard about this and sent some mercenaries to kidnap her. Nobody noticed her disappearance until her friends noticed she hasn't been to school for a week. I remember when she first arrived. She was terrified of the place, but then when she saw me...she hugged me. But back then...I had no control of what I was doing and...". She stopped speaking for a moment and started to tear up. "...she, she hugged me and I just...I just hit her. I remember the expression she had as well...I get nightmares...every single night about that one expression. Then after a month she tried to escape and..." Rainbow Dash then began to cry again. "I was the one...who killed her!" She cried, hiding her face. "I don't even know where the body is!"

Scout himself began to tear up himself. Although Scout has never cried before in his career, he only cried however when his father died, but never has he heard a sad story like this for a while. After hearing her story, Scout decided to make a promise.

"General Hawk is wanted, right?" He asked. Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Y-yes. After Celestia and her guards raided the place, fixed me up...she got away. But I'm certain she's still there" she said.

"Alright, I've made up my mind!" Said Scout, getting down on his knees, so he was at eye level with Rainbow Dash. "If she is there, I'll bring her in alive, so she can pay for her crimes and if I ever find Scootaloo's body, I'll bring her home, I promise." He said. Rainbow Dash, slowly removed her hands from her face and looked at Scout.

"You...you promise?" She asked.

"I promise" returned Scout. Rainbow Dash raised her hoof.

"Brohoof for it?" She asked. Scout made a fist and brofisted her hoof. Rainbow Dash begun to smile, something she hasn't done for almost a year. Scout saw the sun about to set.

"Alright, I'm gonna head back to Twilight's!" He said, getting up. "And when I make a promise to my friends, I keep it!" He exclaimed, leaving through the gate which was closest.

As Scout walked back to Twilight's, he saw Spy, stood outside, smoking as per usual.

"Twilight's just finished telling everyone about the Rainbow Factory and about this Scootaloo pony" he said.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash told me what happened" said Scout, scratching the back of his head. Spy flicked his cigarette away and began to light another one.

"Been a crazy day, hasn't it?" Asked Spy.

"Yeah but if Sombra and that Hawk pony is involved with the Rainbow factory, I feel that this'll be nothing compared to what's going to happen tonight" said Scout,

"Hawk? You mean the pony that-?" Said Spy.

"Yeah, but I told Rainbow Dash I'd bring her in alive so she could pay for her crimes" said Scout, who pulled out a can of Bonk he had in his pocket.

"Hey, look at you making good decisions all of a sudden!" Exclaimed Spy.

"Hey look at us talking like we're pals all of a sudden!" Scout said, sarcastically. Spy grinned as Scout knew he said something wrong.

"Hey look at you saying the same thing, YOUR MOTHER said the first night we met!" Spy chuckled, as Scout crushed his can and walked in Twilight's house,

"Asshole..." He muttered, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh there you are, Scout!" Said Twilight. "Oh and Spy could you come in as well?" She asked. As Spy walked in, still grinning from his joke he made before. "Now then, first of all I have important business with a Princess Celestia, so does anyone have any experience with a hot air balloon?" She asked. Soldier was the first one to raise his hand.

"I DO! ME ME ME!" He shouted.

"Ok good, because you'll need to use it in order to reach cloudsdale and-" said Twilight, before Soldier put his hand up again. "Yes Soldier?" She asked.

"What's a hot air balloon?" He asked. Everyone on RED face palmed.

"Bloody hell, man. They're those balloons that you can ride in!" said Demoman. "I'll ride it, 'den. Me and my mum used to ride in one every summer so I'll pilot it!"

"Alright then, Demomans now piloting it" said Twilight. Now before I go, I'm going no to give you all a spell that lasts for about twenty-four hours. It'll allow you to walk on the clouds so you can find the Rainbow Factory and if I remember correctly, it's far to the north of Cloudsdale" she said. "Well, the balloon has been packed away in here". Twilight said, as she gave them a large crate. "Now then, before I go, I suggest you deploy it next to the Everfree forest since people don't go there as much now. See you guys later!" She called, as she walked towards the train station.

"Alright then, Heavy can hold that crate over there" said Medic, who picked up his Medi-Gun 6000. "And if we need it, this shall come in handy!". As they were walking through Ponyville, they couldn't help but notice like someone other than the 'mane six' were following them, however they shook this feeling off since it's a feeling they have felt many times back at the human world. After a short trek to the edge of the Everfree forest, Heavy pulled out the balloon and turned in the burners to get the balloon itself to rise up. As Heavy was doing that, Sniper, Spy and Scout were telling them the plan

"Alright, gentlemen. Our goal is to infiltrate the Rainbow Factory and stop whatever evil stuff Sombra is doing and potentially take him out if we get the chance" said Spy.

"And if we ever see General Hawk in there, we bring her in for her crimes" said Scout. As they were waiting for the balloon to be ready, Medic remembered about a detail on the Medi-Gun 6000.

"I almost forgot!" He told everyone standing up and showing his Medi-Gun. "I have altered the effects of the übercharge! The effects last longer and can Übercharge multiple people!". Medic began laughing like a maniac. "Heh heh heh, the results should be quite chaotic!"

"Erm...catastrophic to us or to them?" Asked Demoman.

"...probably to them. Or maybe both!" Exclaimed Medic.

"IT'S READY!" Shouted Heavy, as the balloon was fully raised into the air. Heavy opened the large basket, which barely fit all nine members of RED in it. Heavy pulled the string on the burners, as the hot air balloon was lifted up into the air.

With the room each member had, they hastily perpared for their mission to the Rainbow factory, as a Engineer was quickly scribbling a diagram.

"Hey, what're ya drawing there?" Asked Scout.

"Well, y'know how we mostly brought original weapons to 2fort and not our new stuff?" Asked Engineer.

"Well, yeah I brought my Force-in-Nature with me and...hold up. Speaking of which, Snipers got his Tribalman's Shiv now!" Said Scout.

"Well yeah, back then I made a prototype which only managed to bring Demomans Eyelander and and Snipers Shiv. When I tried to bring Spy's Ambassador over, it blew up. So right now Im designing a machine which performs a bioscan on us, and spits out out weaponry we had before without blowing up and-". Heavy pushed Scout out of the way.

"EVEN OUR HATS?!" Yelled Heavy.

"Yes, even our hats, Heavy!" Said Engineer. Spy looked ahead of the balloon.

"There it is..." He said. Everyone looked ahead, to see a long, dark and eerie building. Heavy lowered the balloon onto the cloud the factory was resting on. Pyro took the first step on the cloud since it's technically a normal thing for him. After seeing Pyro successfully be the first person to physically walk on a cloud, the rest of RED team stepped on.

As they approached the factory, Sniper started shuddering.

"I've got a bad feeling about this place" he mumbled. As they approached the door, they saw that it was boarded up. Heavy walked up to the door and punched it open.

"HA, did those little pony babies think wood could stop us?" Heavy laughed. "I was built to destroy wood!" All of RED walked in, only to be greeted by eerie, dark equipment.

"Ah, there we are!" Said a female voice. "Just when I was in need of more pony trafficked slaves, some new ones came in for free!". All of RED readied their weapons. As they did...the doors behind them, slammed shut...and now they were inside the steel fortress...known as the Rainbow Factory...


	12. The End of the Rainbow Factory

Engineer turned on a flashlight and everyone stayed close to Engineer as he was their only light source.

"So this is the Rainbow Factory huh?" Asked Soldier. Medic raised his needle gun.

"So it seems" he said. "This place could turn anyone mad!". Engineer proceeded forward, trying to find where Sombra is. The Rainbow Factory stunk of blood, sweat and gas and there were 'motivational' posters lying around. Some of which said: 'Celestia hates all of you', 'You are a disgrace to your race' and others which said the same thing, only with more depressing and graphic images, one of which showed a bruised and bloody filly, which reminded Scout of Rainbow Dash telling him about Scootaloo.

"Alright be on the lookout" said Engineer. "For Sombra AND General Hawk". Everyone nodded and kept on following Engineer. Then after walking on various creaking catwalks, they came across a locked door, with a sign labelled: 'Rainbow Processing'

Heavy was about to punch open the door. Until Spy grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"We don't know what's on the other side!" He whispered, as he began picking the lock to the door. Heavy sighed and leaned back, bored about the fact he couldn't punch it. As Spy picked the lock. He slowly opened the door and peeked through the gap. "Engie, flashlight off" he said, Engineer turning his flashlight off. Spy opened the door. To reveal a large room, which was lit up. It was just like the books description. Large vats of Rainbow spectra, lighting up the room as well as dim ceiling lights. He analysed the room, seeing new containers being unloaded with ponies. "Ah" he said. "So that's where all those trafficked ponies were going, here"

"Wait, I don't get it" said Soldier. Spy looked at him. "If they've been trafficked how come they aren't...?". Spy facepalmed.

"SOLDIER YOU IMBECILE!" He loudly whispered. "Did you honestly think that all trafficked humans and ponies were prostitutes?" He asked. "They're slaves!"

"Erm...sure" said Soldier.

"I thud da too" said Pyro.

"What?" Asked Spy.

"Yeah, so did I lad, but hey, you learn something new every day!" Exclaimed Demoman

"I've been expecting you fools" shouted a deep voice. They all looked towards the other side of the room. To see Sombra.

"SOMBRA!" Screamed Soldier. "I swear to god that we're finally going to kill you this time!". Sombra laughed.

"A very noble statement!" He chuckled. "Hey remember the first time we all met and you threw a jar of urine at my face?" He asked. "Well back then I overestimated you, now I'm fully prepared to kill you all. Of course I've got help from a friend" he said. Another Pony walked towards his side. Scout gritted his teeth. "I believe you all know who General Hawk is!" Scout was the first to walk forward towards them.

"Listen, I don't care what happens to you Sombra, but General Hawk? You are going to answer for your crimes". General Hawk looked down at Scout.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but may I say that you'll make a mighty find slave" she said.

"Well, that's funny because-" began Scout. Soldier shoved him out of the way and fired his rocket launcher at Sombra. Sombra grinned and his horn began glowing, stopping the missile.

"Everypony!" He shouted. All of the ponies who were working looked up a Sombra. There were also Unicorns and Earth Ponies in the mix as well. "If you want your freedom..." He started, he then pointed at RED. "Kill those humans." He said. All of the pony's eyes darted towards RED. Some of which even ran immediately towards them.

"Hey..." Said Sniper. "What do we do? We can't kill them!".

"What if we just...knock 'em out?" Asked Medic, who pulled out some tranquilliser darts. "Then we can just focus all of our fire on Sombra!". Scout pulled out his bat.

"All right then, who's going after who?" He asked.

"Well if me, you and Heavy go after Hawk we might have a better chance of getting her in alive". Said Medic.

"Yeah...I like that idea, doctor" said Heavy, who put away his Minigun and raised his fists. The three of them headed out.

"Remember, non lethal against the slaves!" Shouted Medic.

The three of them barged pass the slaves, who were attempted to bash them through their shackles. Hawk glared at them as they kept on charging towards her, until she finally stepped down from where she was and onto the battlefield.

"So tell, Mr. Mercenary...who sent you here?" She asked, looking towards Scout in particular.

"Princess Luna" he began. "But for you? Rainbow Dash!" He shouted, swinging his bat towards Hawk, who calmly stepped away, tutting him.

"Sloppy swing, but Rainbow Dash huh?" She asked, as Heavy lunged towards her, swinging his fists. "Why she wants revenge for her so called sister isn't she?" She asked. Medic readied his needle gun, which was loaded with tranquilliser darts. Hawk, realising this. Jumped and spreaded out her wings. She positioned them like a fan and spun around, creating a gust of wind, which reflected the darts and hit the three RED team members.

"Ah crap, Doc is this gonna effect us?" Scout panicked.

"Ha! Course not, we all had drug resistance training!" Laughed Medic. Who was oblivious to the fact that Scout had already collapsed and fell asleep.

"Little man skipped the training, remember doctor?" Asked Heavy, just after Medic realised what happened to Scout. Medic chuckled.

"Heh heh heh...that won't be a worry anymore!" He cackled, as he pulled out his new Medi-Gun 6000 and fired it at Scout. Hawk, who grew tired of Heavy trying to punch her, pushed him out of the way and charged towards Medic.

"BOINK!" Screamed Scout, as he leapt up and hit Hawk across her face. She grabbed her nose and clumsily stepped back.

"Bastard..." She muttered as she flew away.

" 'EY GET BACK HERE!" Shouted Scout. As he and the rest gave chase.

**Meanwhile**

Sniper, Spy, Pyro, Demoman, Soldier, Engineer were having a hard time dealing with the slaves.

"Bugger, what the bloody hell do we do? Asked Sniper, who was hitting the slaves with the butt of his rifle.

"I can't lay a sentry down, as its programmed to fire at hostiles lethally...unless..." Said Engineer. Spy kicked another slave away.

"Unless what?" Asked Spy. "If you're planning to do something, DO IT NOW!" He yelled.

"I haven't field tested this though!" Engineer shouted back. He looked to his right as he saw a group of slaves screaming and running away. He looked at Pyro who was busy firing his flamethrower. "PYRO, AIRBLAST ONLY!" Engineer shouted.

"Sury" apologised Pyro. Engineer was out of options. Medic wasn't around to tranquillise them, Demoman didn't have his shield to barge through them and Sniper can't fire at Sombra, (who was grinning at all of them) because he'd block it.

"Aw heck, screw it!" Engineer shouted. He pulled his glove off to reveal a bionic hand. He pressed some numbers on the keypad which was on the hands wrist. "Alright guys, back home I've been designing a mini turret that can change between lethal and non-lethal bullets but I've no idea if it'll work!". Engineer pressed some more buttons and threw a turret and began punching it. (Nobody else knew how this works so they didn't question him about it). When the turret was developed, Engineer crossed his fingers on his human hand. The turret beeped and began to silently fire bullets. "YES!" He shouted, performing a fist pump. "Now we can relax for a bit".

**Meanwhile**

Scout, Medic and Heavy were still chasing General Hawk.

"Persistent creatures aren't you?" She asked, flying.

"We're not going until we beat Sombra and take YOU in!" Shouted Scout. If only he had his Sandman and baseball with him, he could just knock her out like that. General Hawk finally landed. She raised her hoof and on her bracelets she was wearing, a small blade popped out.

"Well, we'd best watch out for those blades. It's a bit like Spy's" pointed out Medic. Scout sprinted towards General Hawk, who raised the blades on her hoof. Scout swung multiple times towards her until she blocked the bat with her blades.

"What did she tell you?" She asked, trying to push Scouts bat away. "The Rainbow Factory was providing peace to Equestria!".

"Really?" Asked Scout. "Because brain washing friends of mine and killing kids is providing peace?". Hawk didn't respond. "Heavy, 'lil help?" He asked. Heavy punched Hawk, who pulled back as a result.

"Seems like little Pony was only making Equestria better for herself!" Heavy shouted.

"Oh come on, you hairless ape!" Screamed Hawk, Scout and Medic covering their ears from the screech. "If we let all the weak walk around without doing anything, then all of Equestria will be weak!".

"Humph" grunted Heavy. "That's what cowards say" he said, landing another punch on her. Hawk charged towards Heavy and stabbed him, with Medic running up to heal him. Hawk began flying again and flew away, Scout giving chase.

**Meanwhile**

Engineer turned his hand off and put his glove back on.

"Good" he said, looking at Sombra, who had a purple aura leaking from his eye. "Now onto the big one". Sniper aimed and fired at Sombra, who blocked the shot again. Spy eyed the room for anything that could help. He noticed that the room was pretty dim and if only the vats of the a Rainbow Spectra lit up the room, it would be dark.

"Everyone shoot the lights!" He shouted, pulling out his revolver and firing at the lights. The rest of the team fired at them as well. Until all of the lights were out. Sombra, enraged shouted:

"DO YOU ALL THINK THE DARKNESS WILL HELP YOU?" He shouted. The six RED team members crouched.

"Ok..." Whispered Spy. "We both split up to each end of the room. And when we all have the advantage, we'll surprise him! Me, Soldier and Sniper will take the right while, you guys will take the left, got it?" He asked. They all nodded with approval and the two teams they split themselves up in, separated.

Engineer, Pyro and Demoman walked to the left and carefully sneaked along the cat walk, not making any noise. Engineer started to sweat a little.

"Is it me...or are those Rainbow vats...a bit hot?" Whispered Engineer. Pyro poked his head over the cat walk railings and nodded. "Demo, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" Engineer asked. Demoman nodded, pulling out his sticky bomb launcher.

"Aye, lad. There are three vats in this side...and three vats on that side...so if we could just signal them...". Demoman pressed the button on his earpiece. "Spy? Can you hear me?"

On the other side of the room, Spy heard Demoman on his earpiece.

"Yeah, what is it?" He whispered.

"Alright, we got a plan. If I blow up these vats and you guys blow up those vats on the other side, it'll burn Sombra and we can head to the door to your right". Spy looked to his right and saw a door at the end of the cat walk. "Ok, but how are we supposed to blow them up?" Asked Spy. Sniper poked Spy's shoulder and pointed to the two grenades on Soldiers belt. "Soldier, could you give us your grenades?" Whispered Spy. Soldier glanced over at Spy and Sniper.

"Um, sure" he said, taking the grenades off his belt.

"Thank you, now aim your rocket launcher at the vat in front of you" whispered Spy. Soldier pulled it out and aimed at the vat. Spy went back on the earpiece. "Demo, have you placed your bombs yet?" He asked.

"All set, on the count of three?" Asked Demoman. Spy and Sniper pulled the pin on the grenades,

"3,2,1 NOW!" He shouted. As Spy and Sniper threw the grenades at the vat, Soldier fired his rocket and Demoman set off his bombs. Rainbow Spectra flowed into the room and started to burn Sombra.

"NOW, RUN!" Shouted Engineer, as they all dashed towards the door.

"IT BURNS!" Shrieked Sombra, who was desperately trying to get out of the pool of Rainbow Spectra. The RED members made it to the door and entered the room. After entering Pyro wedged his axe between the handles and the rest of them dragged furniture over the door.

"Wait a god darn second what about all of those slaves?" Asked Engineer.

"I'm sure Medic will say that they're fine" said Sniper. "I wonder how they're doin with Hawk?" He asked. Sniper noticed Spy who was staring at something. "Spy what's wrong?" He asked.

**Meanwhile**

The chase after Hawk continued as the chase led them to a large staircase going up. Heavy already lost his breath.

"I...need a moment...to catch my breath" Heavy grunted. "Go on without me" he said.

"I'll stay with you" said Medic. "Get going, Scout". Scout nodded and carried on running up the stairs. After what seemed like an hour he made it to the top. Seemed like the roof access. Scout pulled out his bat and kicked the door open.

"Alright, Hawk you're *GASP*". Scout found it incredibly hard to breathe once he left the building. Hawk turned around and grinned.

"Do you find it difficult breathing?" She asked. "We are both 20,000 feet in the air, what did you expect?". 20,000 feet high? Either the Rainbow Factory was built high up...or that was a really long staircase. Scout finally got back up on his feet.

"Listen...I made a promise...that you will be brought to justice for your crimes" started Scout. "And I'm sure I'd be doing this world a favour to be honest!". Hawk turned around.

"Well...there's one thing for sure" she started. "I sure ain't coming back alive!". She flew up and lunged towards Scout, who swung his bat at her.

"You talk way too much!" Shouted Scout, jumping up and attacking Hawk. Hawk began flinching at Scouts attacks.

"You can say the same for yourself!" She shouted. She backed away from Scout and spreaded her wings out, the blades coming out of her bracelets again. She flew past Scout at a speed faster than him. Scout turned around to the blank sky, not seeing her in sight.

"Where are-?" As Scout spoke, a gust of wind gushed past him, leaving four deep cuts on his legs and arms, bringing him down to his knees

Scout looked at Hawk, who pulled something out of her bracelet, one of the blades. She pressed the button on his hilt, which extended it into a thin, but lethal sword. She prepared to decapitate Scout.

"Goodbye, Human" she said. _'Well it's been fun'._ Thought Scout, flinching.

"YAAAAAAAA!" Boomed a voice. Scout opened his eyes and saw Heavy had put General Hawk in a chokehold. "Medic! Help Scout!" He shouted. Medic rushed to Scout's side and started to heal him with his Medi-Gun 6000.

"Get off me!" Screamed Hawk. She started to struggle and struggle until she finally passed out. Heavy picked her up and over his shoulder, pulling the bracelets off first.

"Well..." Said Scout after recovering. "That was...easy...ish".

"Well, now that we're done with her, let's go help out against Sombra!" Exclaimed Medic. As they all headed towards the stairs down, the building began to shake.

**Meanwhile.**

The six RED members in the building stared at what they've found. In front of them...was a large, rainbow painted...nuclear bomb.

"Oh no..." Said Spy.

"N-now hold on a second, pard'ner...they don't seem to have anything like nuclear power...right?" Asked Engineer.

"Correct, we don't". Said a voice. All of RED looked as a Sombra walked out from behind the bomb. They all raised their weapons at him.

"What are you planning to do with this? Is it a bomb?" Asked Spy.

"Well, I've been doing some research on you guys" began Sombra. "I've learned about these Nuclear Bombs and how they tend to eradicate entire city's. I wanted to try and make my own bomb, but how do we do that? We don't have the materials you have" he said.

"We don't care how, mate. Just answer-" said Sniper.

"So that's when I made a mutual partnership with Hawk, as Rainbow Spectra is an illegal, but useful source of energy and if used correctly...it can make this!" Sombra said, pointing at the bomb. "This has more energy than the bombs over in your world!". Sombra raised what looked like a remote control and started typing in it. "Let's set it to Canterlot, shall see?". Sniper charged towards Sombra and used his Tribalman's Shiv to destroy the control. Sombra retaliated and his horn started to glow. Soldier, sprang forward with his shovel and hit his horn, which surprisingly hacked his horn off.

"WHAT? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Shrieked Sombra, grabbing his horn with agony. He looked at Soldier's shovel, which was glowing a dark blue colour. Sombra gritted his teeth. "Her..." He growled. He ran behind the bomb and pressed a button. He was then enveloped in green and disappeared. Spy looked at Soldier.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Soldier shrugged.

"DETONATION IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Boomed the bomb. They all looked at the bomb.

"Fifteen minutes?" Asked Demoman, who looked at Engineer.

"Hey, don't look at me!" He exclaimed. "I've never worked on a nuclear device before! But, I'll see what I can do!". As he approached the bomb, the building started to shake and they could hear doors in the room before slamming open.

"Must be reinforcements" said Spy, who pulled out his gun. He heard them approach the door and heard knocking.

"Are you in there?" Asked a feminine voice. "It's me, Luna". Spy put his gun down. That was his second time he raised a gun at a princess. He began to move towards the door and removed the furniture barricading it, he then removed Pyro's axe and opened the door.

"So we meet at last, Princess Luna" he said. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, but onto important thing, what is this device?" She asked. Engineer removed a cover and started to look around the parts.

"Well for starters, Sombra used this Rainbow Spectra stuff to recreate a very dangerous weapon used in our world and was planning to launch it at Canterlot but we stopped him from doing that, but now all he's done is activated it here and the countdown started about five minutes ago so now we have ten minutes left" said Engineer.

"Now then, I hear you have also found General Hawk, the pony originally behind all of this" she said.

"Yep, here she is!" Said Scout, as he, Medic and Heavy walked into the room.

"Ah, good job!" She said.

"Princess!" Said a guard. "All of the slaves have been evacuated and Celestia is on her way!" He said.

"Good" she responded. She looked back towards the nine RED members. "Now then, when she arrives, bring Hawk to her and if you can't deactivate the bomb in time, get out of here quickly. Good luck!". She exclaimed. Everyone looked back at Engineer.

"Engineer, is that a bomb?" Asked Medic.

"Something equivalent to it" responded Engineer. "It's powered by that Rainbow spectra stuff and- Oh!" Engineer moved some wires out of the way. He then started to chuckle. "Everyone, I got a plan!" He said. Everyone gathered around him. Engineer carefully pulled out two capsules, which were filled with Rainbow Spectra, they noticed that the lights underneath the capsule slots started going out, until only one remained, saying: "half a mile"

"Now then, with only a small amount of force, this bomb will have only enough force to destroy this place!" He said with a bit of excitement. He looked at the two capsules he pulled out. "And I'll be researching this stuff" he said. "Now let's get outta here!"

Everyone ran towards the exit. They finally made it outside and noticed that the sun was beginning to rise.

"Well, we'd best get back before any pony realises we've gone there!" Said Sniper, everyone running towards the hot air balloon. Demoman untied the rope that was (somehow) tied to the cloud. He jumped back in the balloon and activated the burners, departing from the area. Everyone sat down and began to rest from their dramatic battle. They looked towards the Rainbow Factory and watched. Then they saw a burst of a Rainbow tinted explosion, envelop half the factory, destroying it, while the remaining pieces of it fell apart.

"Well...mission accomplished!" Said Spy.

"Wait a second..." Said Sniper. "Heavy! Where's Hawk?" He asked.

"Hawk? Hawk is right-" Heavy gasped, as he realised Hawk was no longer on his shoulder.

"Guys!" Shouted Demoman. "WE'RE FALLING!". Scout looked up at the balloon and saw multiple, large holes in the balloon. "Scout, how bad is it?" Asked Demoman. "Scout?". Demoman looked back "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" He asked. Everyone noticed that Scout was no longer there. The wires holding the basket snapped and everyone was tipped out of it, now falling to the ground.

"Well, it was a honour to know all of you!" Shouted Soldier, saluting everyone. Medic started laughing.

"Hold your salute for another time Soldier!" He laughed. He flipped nine switches under the muzzle of the Medi-Gun 6000 and all nine of them began to illuminate with a red, chrome glow.

They all plummeted to the ground without a single scratch. All of them started to cheer about the fact that they lived to see another day.

"Medic, that was bloody amazing!" Laughed Sniper.

"I can't believe that it even worked!" Exclaimed Medic.

"But guys, there's an important issue!" Said Spy. "Where did Scout go?"

**Meanwhile**

Scout slowly woke up. What happened? Did someone choke him? He got up, but found that his feet and hands were tied up. He looked in front of him and saw Hawk, who was moving a piece of wood, which seemed to be covering something up.

"Ah so you're awake" she said. "I should really thank that fat friend of yours for demonstrating such a technique. It hurts the victims neck and painfully puts the, to sleep". Scout tried getting out of his binds.

"Look, you are seriously going to regret this!" He shouted. Hawk finally moved the piece of wood out of the way and walked over to Scout to drag him over to what was underneath.

"I think you'd want to take back that statement" she said. Scout looked and his jaw dropped.

In front of him was a landfill, filled with corpses of dead ponies, some who were skeletons, some decomposing...and some who looked as if they were preserved and thrown in.

"You crazy bitch..." Said Scout, shocked at this discovery. Hawk started laughing.

"Funny. We are in the middle of the Everfree forest and nopony has ever seen this. Now once I put you in here, I can finally fill it up!" She started laughing manically. Scout desperate to escape his binds. There was a large explosion in the sky and there was a rainbow ring in the air. But it couldn't be the Rainbow factory.

"Get away from him!" Shouted a voice. Scout recognised it.

"Rainbow Dash?!" He asked. He saw her fly in, with her leg kicked out, kicking Hawk in the face at full speed, sending her across to the other side of the landfill. "Rainbow Dash, get me loose!" Said Scout. Rainbow Dash ran towards Scout and but his binds. "Thanks" he exclaimed. He pulled out his bat and jumped across the landfill. Hawk got up, all bruised.

"N-no...not like this" she cried, flinching as Scout hit her with it and knocked her out again.

"I did it..." Said Scout. "Now it's over..."


	13. Trial and Funeral

**So, I've written three chapters in a row so far (four now), so here's what I'm going to do. After this chapter. (Which I'm calling the finale to the Rainbow Factory arc (yes, I'm calling them arcs now)). I'll be making four chapters in a row for my Titanfall crossover. And after looking back, I have decided that over time I will be rewriting the first eight chapters to The Crystal Heart. Why am I doing this you ask? Well, I have answers for that question. After my long period of inactivity I have realised how much I sucked at writing back in 2014. I think back then the way I wrote stories only made sense to me and not to others. Because even I found it hard to understand what happened when I read it. I'll be rewriting grammar errors such as capital letter for names. And I'll be editing translation errors. Like in the second chapter. Spy called Rarity 'manque' which google translate told me meant miss. While actually the correct French word was 'mademoiselle' (credit to ChibiKitty95 for pointing that out). You'll also notice that some characters say 'iz'. I think I was trying to do stereotypes on how they speak because of their nationality, therefore I'll be getting rid of those too. I'll also be removing any announcements about things I have deleted/scrapped. Because if you look at some of the chapters, it refers to fanfiction that are not on my stories list. This is because I considered the entire story of those fanfictions...to be very crap/cringey so I deleted them. I'm also going to completely rewrite sections of the story. Like the scene where Twilight summons RED. When I read that, I face palmed, thinking. 'Why couldn't she have used a spell for it? Why did she have to do some summoning ritual?'. And also there's the scene where Sniper asks for Engie to build a chlorine tracker, but if this was in Team Fortress 2, it would be known as a 'Piss tracker' instead. Speaking of Team Fortress 2, I'll be slightly editing the bit about Gray Mann. Because if you read the comics, you'll know that Gray Mann is now dead (oops, spoiler). I know that there are some people who would argue that those chapters are perfectly fine, but I think this a appropriate choice of action, as I don't want someone to dislike this story because of how badly written the first couple of chapters are. Sorry for this tediously long announcement because I don't want people to think I've been inactive again. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter of The Crystal Heart!**

**—**

"Rainbow Dash...you ok?" Scout asked. They both looked at the large landfill, filled with corpses. "Rainbow?" He asked. Rainbow Dash flew down into the landfill and pushed a body over. Rainbow looked at the body in front of her and began to sob.

"...Scootaloo...". She said. Scout jumped into the landfill. And stared at Scootaloo's body.

"Oh...hey if you erm...want to get outta here then we can..." Scout said. Rainbow Dash continued staring at the body.

"She...looks peaceful doesn't she?" She asked. Scout looked at her body, her eyes were closed and her mouth was straight.

"Y-yeah. That's the saddest thing about dead people. They look like they're enjoying their rest...but they'll be resting forever..." Said Scout, who was trying not to think about his Dad, who was dead.

"I'm happy..." Began Rainbow Dash. "Now...she can get the send off she deserves!". Scout smiled.

"Yeah, now come on, let's get outta here!" Exclaimed Scout. "Celestia and her guards will be here any minute now!". Scout looked at General Hawks, battered and bruised, unconscious body. "And they'll clean up this Rainbow Factory mess up once and for all!"

One week later

RED team and the Mane Six were riding the luxurious back cart of The Friendship Express. Today was the day of the trial and the day of Scootaloo's funeral. Spy opened the window and lit a cigarette. The past week has been crazy for them. They destroyed the Rainbow Factory, stopped General Hawk and have successfully destroyed the rainbow alternative to a A-Bomb. The day after it all finished, they spent the whole day sleeping, the next day they got local praise from Ponyville, praised as the people who avenged Scootaloo. On Wednesday, they got invited to a Broadway musical in Manehatten. On Thursday, Pinkie Pie threw them a huge party, along with Engineer's home-made beer and some dancing. Friday was then the aftermath of the party, in other words everybody had a hangover. And only yesterday were they all invited to the trial.

The train came to a stop. Spy put out his cigarette and everyone and everypony got off. The trial was being held publicly in front of the castle.

"Well then, what do you guys think the verdict it?" Asked Demoman.

"Well if the methods here are on moral grounds, it'll probably be life in prison" said Engineer.

"What? Aw that's bollocks! Celestia should be giving her the death sentence for it!" Argued Sniper.

"Well...I do remember one of Twilight's books sayin' that you could get banished to the moon!" Said Demoman, drinking. "Ey, Twilight, wha'dya think she'll do?" He asked. Twilight sighed.

"I agree with Sniper, she'll probably kill Hawk..." She said. "Hawk has also kidnapped a lot of Canterlot citizens and some of the trafficked pony's mostly came from Canterlot as well.". Sniper laughed.

"Haha, serves the wanker right!" He chuckled.

"Which is why I'm worried about Celestia" began Twilight. "She's never gave anypony the death sentence and I'm worried about the fact her emotions will become to hard to handle" she said.

"Oh well...oh..." Said Sniper, who made things awkward for the rest of the walk. They finally made it towards the castle, just in time as the trial started to begin.

RED team and the Mane Six were given special permission to be up on the stage. As they stepped up, they watched as a bound General Hawk was lead up to the stage.

"Alright Everypony!" Shouted Celestia, who also walked up in the stage. "Court is now in session!" She glared as Hawk was pushed onto the stage. "General Hawk" she began. "You stand as the ringleader of the Rainbow Factory. You also stand accused of ten million accounts of going against the Ponies Right's law, and one-point-five million cases of murder, INCLUDING CHILDREN!" Said Celestia. Already there was small talk going on between the crowd. "And most recently, you have been accused of Slavery and terrorism charges". Celestia showed the crowd a sketch of the bomb RED team found at the Rainbow Factory, and everypony started to shout. Celestia looked back at Hawk. "General Hawk?" She asked. "What do you say in your defence?"

Hawk said nothing. But then began to laugh.

"I say, I have done the right thing..." She started. "I was exterminating the weak off Equestria. Technically it's your fault!". If Celestia didn't look angry before, she sure did now. "If you didn't let the weak walk amongst us all, just think of what would've happened! Discord would be dead, the Changelings would be long dead, Sombra would never have come back!". Hawk began to grin. "Hell...Nightmare MOON! Wouldn't of happened!" She laughed. Celestia's horn started glowing yellow. She was angry.

"...Don't you dare speak of my sister like that..." She said, sternly. The crowd was sent into a rabble.

"KILL HER!"

"SENTENCE HER TO DIE!"

"DO WHAT SHE DID TO ALL THOSE PEGASI!" Shouted various voices from the crowd. Celestia's horn began glowing again.

"General Hawk..." She began. "For all of these treacherous crimes, I sentence you...". Twilight and all of RED gulped. "TO DEATH!" She screamed. The magic which was building up in her horn was released and a yellow light engulfed Hawk. She began screaming in agony, shaking her limbs around. As she collapsed onto the floor, she stared at Rainbow Dash.

"Congratulations...Rainbow...Dash" she grunted. "Y-You've won...". Those were her final words, as the magic surrounding her disintegrated her entirely. The crowd began to cheer, as Celestia stared blankly at where Hawk was. After the cheers stopped, the crowd began to disassemble.

"Are you alright Princess Celestia?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes...I'm fine" she said. "The trial was rather short...but that doesn't matter. Justice has been served". She turned towards the RED members. "Now then, if you weren't aware, there was a rather large bounty on Hawk" she said. "And for your efforts in destroying the Rainbow Factory,I reward you with this...". Three guards, approached them, each with three crates each. "Please accept them" she said. Everyone looked at Heavy, who signed and lifted them all up.

"Well, we better get going" said Twilight. "Otherwise, we'll miss Scootaloo's funeral. Goodbye, Princess Celestia!". They all waved as they left and headed towards the train.

Heavy unloaded the crates onto the cart.

"Wonder what's inside?" He asked.

"Well come on, open it 'den!" Exclaimed Scout. Heavy opened the crate and his jaw dropped. When everyone else looked inside, their jaws dropped as well. Inside were a lot of coins. They read the inside of the lid: 1,000,000 bits.

"Doody! Is there 1,000,000 dollars...erm, bits in all of them?" Asked Sniper. Heavy approached another crate and opened it.

"Hoh hoh hoh" laughed Heavy. "Why yes there are!".

"Ooh, ooh what're going to spend it on?!" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"You should spend it on clothes, since you've all been wearing those for goodness knows how long!" Suggested Rarity.

"No" said Engineer. "I've got a good idea..."

**Meanwhile**

"King Sombra?" Asked one of Sombra's guards at the Crystal Palace. "Where have you been? And your horn!". Sombra's horn was glowing red, a result of it healing back. Sombra walked towards the chair and sat down.

"I had to visit a old friend in the icelands up north" he said. "She owed me a favour...and she gave me it. So, any updates?" He asked.

"Yes, Zecora had successfully developed that bioweapon, but it has to be kept in refrigeration for a month".

"And did you do what I asked?" Asked Sombra.

"Yes, your highness. We released her after she finished" responded the guard.

"Good! Now then...I have a task for you" said Sombra. "I want you to track down a stallion known as Dr. Whooves. He's said some pretty interesting things over the last year and if his theory's are true, then this should result in one of my greatest plans to destroy Ponyville and possibly Canterlot at the same time. And we'll only use those as a last resort..."

**Meanwhile**

After arriving in Ponyville. Everyone and everypony helped put the crates in Twilight's basement. Then before they set off to the Ponyville cemetery. They dusted their clothing, preparing themselves for the funeral. Scout felt something in his pocket. He put his hand down there and was surprised to find a ruby badge, shaped like his symbol, the trainer and feather. How did it get there? Scout put it back in his pocket and prepared to walk with his friends towards the cemetery.

When they arrived, it seemed as if half of Ponyville turned up. Scout was a bit worried about Rainbow Dash, not knowing what her reaction would be. The funeral itself was long, but a good send off.

"And now would, Rainbow Dash please give her concluding speech?" Asked the pony presenting the funeral. RED team didn't know whether to refer to her as a priest since they weren't sure whether religion existed or not in Equestria. Rainbow Dash approached Scootaloo's coffin.

"I...um. I always saw her as a sister..." She said. "And I knew that she looked up to me as an idol and-" she took a breath to relax, since she wasn't prepared to give a speech, nor has she ever gave a speech at a funeral. "I know that she had a lot of friends and that...she shall be missed. That's...all I had to say". Everypony clapped and so did the RED team members. Medic glanced at Heavy and saw him wiping a tear away.

As they started to lower the coffin into the ground, Sniper removed his hat as a sign of respect. Scout looked at Rainbkw Dash and saw that she was...smiling? Everyone and everypony stood silent as they finished burying the coffin. Everypony stayed to pay their respects and left. Heavy actually bought flowers too! As he placed them at her now no so empty grave, RED teams began to leave the cemetery, while Scout stayed behind.

"Well, rest in peace, Scoots..." He said. He opened a can of Bonk and drank it all in one gulp.

"Thank you..." Said a voice. Scout looked down and choked on his drink. In front of him was a ghost, Scootaloo's ghost.

"Wha-w-w-w-w-" stuttered Scout.

"You helped my big sister out and you have found me...thank you" she said. Scout calmed down from his panic.

"Y-your...your welcome" he smiled. Scootaloo faded away and Scout looked at the badge, which was a brighter ruby red from before.

"Scout, you coming or not?" Asked Spy.

"Yeah, I'm coming now" he said, as he turned from the grave and went to rejoin his friends.

_While their adventure in the land of Equestria was FAR from over, they would think back about this moment, an ideal of hope in this world, while the ponies would think back to remember their fallen friend._

"...*sniff*...I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Wailed a voice in Spy's pocket. Everyone moaned.

"Ap-sap, why?"

"Aww come on!"

"Why do you even speak?"

"Ugh"

_Then Ap-Sap said something stupid and ruined the moment._


	14. Parasites - Part 1

**Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter out. I struggled to find ways to rewrite the past chapters, plus I've gotten addicted to the Dark Souls games. I get hooked from game to game...just like how my ex jumps from guy to guy, enjoy!**

**Parasites - Part 1**

So what has happened since the Rainbow Factory was demolished by RED? Well RED's popularity has surged through Equestria and some have even been paying a lot of money for jobs such as killing monsters and retrieving stolen goods. It has been exactly two months since the Rainbow Factory...so let's see what our RED heroes have been doing!

"Alright everybody, open ya' eyes!" Exclaimed Engineer. Everyone opened their eyes and their jaws dropped.

"Doody!" Exclaimed Sniper. In front of them all was a huge base, similar to the one back at the human world.

"Well, what're you all waitin' for?" Asked Engineer. Everyone ran inside, like excited children in a play area. "Durin' these past couple of months, I've been workin' on this place, can't stay in a basement forever!"

"Hm, what about the money?" Asked Demoman.

"We've still got plenty left! That way we can fund into more things!" Exclaimed Engineer.

Everyone wandered the base and relaxed.

"So, now that we've got a base with the facilities appropriate for our work. What are we doing next?" Asked Spy. Engineer pulled out a toolbox and revealed a set of blueprints. Everyone gathered around and examined them.

"Wait a sec'" said Scout. The blueprints design looked familiar, until it ticked in his head. "That's a robot tank!"

"Correct!" Said Engineer. "I was thinkin', that if the shards of that Crystal Heart are scattered across the land, it's gonna be difficult to find them and I have no idea how we're gonna put the pieces back together. So we might have to bring in brute force".

"Well, it's been like...two months since we destroyed the Rainbow Factoy!" Said Scout. "He's probably about to do something more messed up soon so let's get this thing built!". Everyone nodded in agreement. Little did they know, Sombra's next move...was going to be deadly...

**Meanwhile**

"So this river flows throughout Equestria" said Sombra.

"Y-yes...they're transmitted through liquid so-" said Zecora, with guilt.

"Good..." Said Sombra. His horn began glowing and a green portal for bed beneath Zecora.

"What are you?"

"You're no longer of any use to me, Ponyville will regret crossing paths with me" said Sombra. As Zecora disappeared, Sombra poured the vial into the river and laughed, knowing the consequence of what will happen.

**3 days later**

At the Apple Acres. Applejack and Applebloom were preparing to make some cider. As it was time for their annual sale of cider to begin.

"Applebloom! Got them apples yet?" Asked Applejack as she wiped her forehead of sweat.

"Erm, they all kinda fell out" she said. As she brought Applejack a basket of dirty apples.

"Well, we can't use them! Get some water from the river and clean them up" said Applejack.

"The river?! Why not the sink?" Asked Applebloom.

"Well, the sink is a bit broke at the moment. But hey! That river flows through all of Equestria and has the cleanest water, in fact that's where our water comes from!" Explained Applejack. Applebloom sighed and trotted towards the river with an empty bucket. Hopefully her sister was right. As she approached the river, she couldn't help but smell a sweet scent. It was coming from...the river? It was quite odd for a river to have such a sweet scent. Applebloom, however ignored this strange fact as she filled the bucket with the water and drank it, as it was a hot, sunny day.

"Phew-ee! Sure is hot this week. Hopefully the cider tomorrow should cool everyone down!"

Engineer, Medic and Demoman approached the gate to the Acres.

"Oh, Howdy there, ya'll!" Greeted Applejack.

"Good afternoon, Applejack" said Engineer. "We were all walkin' across town and decided to come visit!"

"Well, we're preparing for our annual cider sale. Wanna try some?" She asked.

"Nope!" Said Demoman. "I'm assuming you mean American Cider which is Apple Juice in Scotland. Therefore unless you're using the alchohol version, no thank you!"

"Alchohol Cider?" Asked Engineer. "I should try some of that sometime"

"YOU TRAITOR!" Screamed a loud, booming voice.

"Oh god damnit..." Mumbled Engineer. Soldier leapt of of some bushes and grabbed Engineer.

"I'll have you know that pure, patriotic cider is the best kind of cider!" He exclaimed. He turned to Applejack. "I'll have some, miss!".

Applejack poured a glass of cider and gave it to Soldier. He drank it all in one gulp.

"Another one!". Applejack poured another one, Soldier drank it. "Another one!". Applejack gave him some more cider and it continued until:

"Well that's all the cider we have!" She said.

"What about them ones?" Soldier asked, pointing at a basket of apples.

"Well, Applebloom dropped them. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"I'm back!" Said Applebloom with a large bucket of water.

"Good, now clean them up and we'll be good to go!" Said Applejack.

"Well, we'll be going now!" Said Engineer. They waved the ponies goodbye and walked back into town.

"...*sniff*...do you guys smell that?" Asked Medic. Everyone sniffed the air.

"Smells sweet. Pinkie Pie must be cooking something" said Demoman.

"Well, if I do say so myself, that cider tastes exactly like the ones in America!" Exclaimed Soldier, looking at Engineer. Everyone rolled their eyes, shrugged off the smell and continued back to their base.

As they approached the front of the gate, they saw Sniper in the tall tower of the base.

"Oh! Medic! Someone...erm, Pony I meant. Delivered a job post for you" he said.

"For me?" He asked. Sniper picked up an envelope and dropped it off the tower. Medic picked the envelope up and opened it. "To the Medic. A group of Pony's have fallen ill to an unknown disease, please investigate this disease and heal them - The Ponyville Hospital" he read. "Ha! Wonderful, I get to see the anatomy of the ponies!"

"Doc, you're not implanting elephant hearts into them..." Said Engineer. Medic moaned.

"Ugh, fine..." He grumbled.

Medic walked towards the Ponyville Hospital. The Hospital was on top of a hill and its design was like a traditional hospital. Medic entered the Hospital and walked towards the desk. Nopony was around.

"Erm, hello? Someone asked me to-" began Medic. A set of doors flew open.

"Ah, Mr. Medic! You came!" Said a pony in hospital apparel. "Please come quickly!" She said. Medic followed the Pony who was galloping.

"So, what's wrong?" Asked Medic, who was chasing after the pony.

"A group of Ponies have fallen very very sick and no matter what we do, they won't heal!" Exclaimed the Nurse. The Nurse led him into a set of steel, eerie doors. "This is the quarantine zone" she said. "We have no idea what's causing this!".

"Well, what are the symptoms?" Asked Medic.

"It's best to see for yourself!" Said the Nurse.

The Nurse opened the doors and inside were multiple doctors. Ponies on the beds were all groaning and turning in their beds, while the doctors tried to stop them. Medic approached a Pegasus who had bloody wings which began to bleed again. Medic walked over to a unicorn who had a bleeding, bloody horn.

"As you can see, the symptoms differ from species" said the Nurse. Medic stroked his chin in wonder.

"Right, but what about the ones without wings or horns, the earth ones" said Medic.

"We're not sure but they seem to be vomiting a lot" said the Nurse. "Do you know what's causing this?"

"Well..." Began Medic. "I don't work with diseases but if I had to say..." Medic looked around at the ponies in the beds. "It looks like a haemorrhage disease, such as Ebola"

"Well, what're you waiting for, heal them!" Said the Nurse.

"Hm? Excuse me?" Asked Medic.

"You've got that gun which heals ponies right? Just use that!" She said. Medic sighed.

"Look, I have absolutely no idea what it is...sooo" said Medic. He pulled out an empty syringe and jammed it randomly into a ponies body. "So I'm going to examine it and give you the details of what I find!". Medic pulled out some blood and walked off.

"Wait, at least give us SOME help!" Cried the Nurse. Medic sighed.

"Alright, first of all actually give the doctors some protection and stop treating this as some cough cough illness" said Medic.

Medic headed back to base with the blood sample. He walked around the base until he found his lab. The newly made lab was crystal white and was filled with clean equipment for once.

"Weird to see my lab to professional for once" Medic said, shuddering. "Gotta ransack this place to feel like home some time". Medic placed the syringe under a microscope, not bothering to get the blood out. Just the way Medic enjoyed it, nice and lazy. Medic looked down the microscope. "Let's see what virus is doing this..." He mumbled. Medic looked up and down the syringe until he saw something peculiar. This wasn't shaped like a virus or any type of bacteria. Instead it looked like a ten legged spider. "A parasite?" Observed Medic. Medic walked over to a cupboard and found a Petri dish, something he has never used in the human world. He placed the syringe over it and slowly put some blood in the dish.

As soon as he did that, a familiar scent occupied the room. The other guys must be cooking something sweet. He looked through the dish and saw some tiny, white spots. "Eggs perhaps?" Murmured Medic. He watched a group of eggs, staring at them for five minutes. He was about to stop looking at them until he saw them split. More of the parasites emerged. Medic was flabbergasted at this discovery. "Ooh! Have I just discovered a new disease?" He asked. "Hmmm, I shall call you the...the erm..."

"Hey Doc!" Said Scout as he barged in. "Engie managed to teleport some beers from there to here so would you want some?"

"Ah, the Beer! I shall call it The Beer Parasite!" Said Medic.

"Uh...what the hell are you doing?" Asked Scout.

"Oh, my job. Anyway, sure I'd love to have one, God knows I need one" said Medic. He placed the dish in an empty freezer in the lab. He left the lab and locked the door behind him.

**The Next Day**

Medic spent last night looking at The Beer Parasite, without sleeping. As the sun rose, Medic left his lab, refreshed.

"Oh, morning Medic" said Spy,

"Oh, Spy! Well actually I haven't slept" said Medic, yawning. Spy was drinking some whiskey. "Whiskey? It's only...what 10am!"

"Well, why not?" Asked Spy. "There's this awful stench outside, makes me sick. So I am not going outside. No need to worry about my drunk tendencies"

"Stench?" Asked Medic.

"Yeah, it smells like something sweet. Like ripe fruit. I mean I love sweet things, example: Scouts mom. But it makes me sick after smelling it for so long." Said Spy. Medic walked outside and smelled the air. It was the same stench as before!

Medic followed the smell to behind the base, where a river was flowing. Heavy and Pyro were there. Heavy was fishing, while Pyro...was being Pyro.

"Hey there Doctor" said Heavy. "Haven't seen much of you recently"

"Oh? Well sorry about that Heavy" Medic apologised. Medic sniffed again and the stench was stronger. "Don't you smell that Heavy?"

"Yah. But in Russia I had to put up with even worse scents, so don't worry about me" said Heavy.

"I smul id ul de tiem" said Pyro.

"Ah there you are Mr. Medic!" Cried a voice. Medic turned around and saw the Nurse from yesterday.

"What's wrong?" Asked Medic.

"T-the ponies...they...they died overnight" she said.

"What? Oh that's a shame..." Exclaimed Medic. Heavy began grunting, as his DIY fishing rod started pulling. He pulled it out and screamed, as the fish was not normal. The fish had a large, cyst like spot on it's side with white spots. An even stronger version of the scent was emerging off it.

Medic gasped. "Heavy! You haven't been drinking the water have you?"

"No, why?" Asked Heavy. Medic grabbed the fishing rod out his hands and grabbed Pyro's flamethrower, setting the fish and the rod ablaze.

"I've just realised what the smell is!" Exclaimed Medic. "It's the Parasites! Nurse, where were those ponies when you got them?"

"They were...by the River!" Exclaimed the Nurse.

"And this scent was at the acres and- oh shit NOT GOOD! Nurse, follow me!" Shouted Medic running to the farm.

They both sprinted to the farm where they saw a large line to a stall. Ponies were drinking the cider, Medic ran through the line and saw Soldier. Medic, instead of doing the reasonable, hit him on the back of the head and dragged him out the line. He gasped as everypony, including children were drinking the cider.

"DON'T DRINK IT!"


End file.
